Provenance
by jmd0820
Summary: Every story has a beginning
1. Chapter 1

Every story has a beginning

Part 1

She sat in the cell looking down at her boots. They were scuffed and well worn. She had been thinking just last weekend she needed a new pair but she was loathe to have to break in new ones for work. It seemed like a stupid thing to be worried about now. Vic Moretti stood and walked the length of the jail cell. This wasn't right. She had spent pretty much all of her adult life on the other side of the law. Save for one embarrassing incident when she was seventeen, Vic had never been in jail before. She didn't care for it. Not at all. She knew they wouldn't let her stay in Absaroka long. She would be moved in the morning at the latest, mostly likely to Cumberland under the watch of that asshole Jim Wilkins. How he kept getting elected stupefied her and anyone else with a brain. He'd had it out for Walt Longmire for a while now and maybe she was the next best thing if he couldn't nail Walt.

Walt. She had been trying not to dwell on him. He hadn't been in to see her since Wilkins had cuffed her and brought her here for holding. Things had been tense between them then. Surely, he knew these allegations were bullshit. This so called evidence was trumped up at best. God, she missed him. She missed the feel of him and the smell of him and pretty much everything else about him. She chastised herself.

"Get a grip. It's only been a few hours."

She heard the door to the Sheriff's office open and bang close. Ferg bustled in. He glanced at her and then looked away quickly. He almost seemed afraid of her. Vic assumed he just felt awkward. Ferg had always been that way. She sat back down and leaned against the hard wall, resting her head. The door opened and closed again. Vic heard faint talking but made no move to see who it was. She heard boots shuffle across the floor and a shadow fell over her.

"Hey."

Her head pivoted towards his voice.

"Walt."

Vic stood and crossed the cell. He was standing with his hands on his hips looking like everything she didn't know she needed.

"Are you okay?"

She rested her arm on the cold bars.

"Are you trying to be funny?"

His face was serious.

"No, I've been trying to see you all day but Wilkins was trying to block it. Cady had to go into attorney mode with him."

"God, he's such an ass."

Walt almost smiled at the predictable comment.

"So, are you...okay?"

"Well, I've been better."

"Vic..."

She shook her head.

"I'm okay for now."

He nodded his head slowly, his blue eyes fixated on her.

"Walt, you know none of this is true. Right?"

For what seemed like forever, he didn't respond to her. Vic felt a sense of dread starting to claw it's way into her stomach. Surely, he believed her over Wilkins. His eyes moved beyond her and he lowered his face.

"Vic, the evidence..."

She felt an emotional cocktail swirl through her. Anger mixed with disbelief and hurt.

"Fuck the evidence, Walt."

She stepped back from the bars, her face incredulous.

"You don't believe me."

His eyes returned to hers.

"Right now, I don't know what to believe."

Her shoulders drooped. It hadn't occurred to her that Walt wouldn't believe her. Walt was always in her corner.

"Then why don't you just go?"

"Vic..."

She slumped back onto the cot in the cell.

"Just go, Walt."

3 Weeks Earlier

Vic toweled her hair dry as she came from the bedroom dressed in cotton pants and a tank top. Her bare feet made no sounds as she crossed the floor. Walt was sprawled on the couch asleep. Vic couldn't help but pause and smile. He looked peaceful and relaxed. Reaching down, she placed her hand on his arm and shook slightly.

"Walt."

He groaned and opened his eyes slowly.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to bed or sleeping here on the couch?"

He looked at his watch and frowned, sitting up slowly.

"Just sat down for a minute. Didn't mean to fall asleep."

He ran his hands over his face briskly.

Vic tugged at his arm.

"C'mon. Let's go to bed."

He stood and trailed her into the bedroom. She disappeared into the bathroom and he could hear the familiar sounds of her brushing her teeth. It was odd how comforting those small things were. His years alone here had brought a silence that had swallowed him. He relished in the sounds of day to day life with Vic.

"Are you going to shower?"

The sound of her voice broke through his thoughts. She was standing in the bathroom doorway, her eyes on him.

"Uh..yeah."

He brushed by her into the small bathroom. When he was done, she was stretched out on the bed under the sheets with her eyes closed. Walt felt his heart speed up a bit. She always did that to him. She didn't even have to try. Her eyes opened when she felt the bed dip under his weight. Walt lay down on his back and let out a soft groan. Vic rolled onto her side and propped her head up on her hand. A smile crossed her face.

"What are you groaning about? You're retired."

"That doesn't mean I don't work."

He tried to fake irritation but her smile only widened. Moving under the sheet she pushed herself up and over him, one leg sliding over him until she straddled him. She placed her hands on either side of him and hovered over him, her hair hanging down around her face. A few strands tickled his face. His hands moved to her hips and rested there. She lowered her face close to his.

"Maybe I should take it easy on you."

He swallowed hard at the tone of her voice. With a sudden movement that would have made any self defense teacher proud, he brought his leg up and flipped her onto her back. Her eyes flashed up at him as he came to rest on top of her.

"Maybe I should go easy on you."

Her smile turned downright lupine.

"That's the way you want to play it?"

He lowered his face until only air separated them and paused. Vic squirmed under him. He chuckled and finished closing the distance as his lips made contact with hers.

"Asshole."

The word came out muffled by his mouth over hers. Her hands tugged him closer, as if that were possible. He felt like she was going to devour him. She finally released him and he stared down at her breathless. Her chest was heaving when she spoke.

"You know I play to win."

He couldn't help but grin down at her.

"I'm counting on it."

xxxxx

Vic lay in the silence. Walt had been asleep for quite a while. She was restless tonight. The bedroom was dark, too dark to see much. She could hear Walt breathing the deep breaths of a restful sleep. She quietly tossed back the sheets and pulled on the clothes they had discarded earlier. Brushing her hair out of her face, she pulled on her Flyers hoodie over her tank top. She quietly left the bedroom and made her way onto the front porch. The air was cool but not cold. Disregarding the bench she generally favored, she leaned her forearms on the porch railing looked out into the inky Wyoming night. What moon there was hid behind a cover of clouds. The endless array of stars that were visible on clear nights was also sparse. The darkness made her shiver more than the chill in the air. Vic inhaled, bringing fresh air into her lungs. Night in Philly had never been this dark or this quiet.

On one hand, the stillness here offered a reprieve from day to day life. On the other hand, sometimes it left you with only your own thoughts. In her case, that wasn't always pleasant. In the weeks and months that had followed her new found relationship with Walt, she had managed to tame most of the demons that haunted her. Time has a way of doing that. As the pain of her miscarriage had began to lessen to more of a dull ache, they had begun to speak more of the future. Their future. It was a side of him that was new to her. He had always been so fixated on the past, the future had seemed like something that was nothing more than a fairy tale.

A new restlessness has begun to take a hold of her. She'd had a taste of something only to have it snatched away. She and Sean had talked about having children in passing but had always pushed it aside because of his job or her job or some other vague reason. Being a mother had never been a particular goal of hers. Then she had suddenly been thrust into the idea of motherhood. And then it was gone. Walt could sense something in her that seemed amiss.

 _"Do you want to talk about it?"_

 _He had come to her one night here on this porch with questions in his eyes._

 _"Talk about what?"_

 _"Whatever has you so far away lately."_

She had looked out at the landscape, unsure of how to broach the subject. She wasn't sure how well received it would be. They had settled into a comfortable routine since his retirement and Cady's unopposed election to the position of Sheriff.

 _"Vic?"_

 _His voice was soft. It was a voice he only used in their most private moments._

So, true to character, she had laid everything out. At first, he had been hesitant and evasive about the prospect of having a baby at his age. It was the reaction she had expected but it still hurt her. She suspected that was what had eventually turned the tide. To his credit, once he had committed himself to the idea, he seemed as much or more excited than she ever did. It had never dawned on either of them that she would have a hard time conceiving. After an accidental pregnancy, she had assumed a planned one would come easily and quickly.

It had not.

As the months wore on and nothing happened, it became clear it would not come easy.

Secondary infertility was what the doctor had called it. There were options. There were procedures. Vic had shaken her head at the prospect of medical intervention.

In the end, he had pulled her tightly to him.

 _"I love you, Vic. Nothing will change that."_

 _She had nodded. She knew that._

They had moved on more or less. At night, she still thought about it sometimes. She heard a creak behind her and turned. He stood in the cabin doorway with concern etched into his face.

"Is everything okay?"

His voice was heavy with sleep. She nodded.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Go back to bed."

He joined her at the porch railing.

"Can't sleep?"

"Just feeling a little restless tonight. I didn't want to wake you."

They stood in silence for a few moments listening to the sounds of the night.

Walt was all too familiar with sleeplessness. He had self medicated with beer for years. In their time together, he had noticed that it came and went with her. There had been a great deal of upheaval and change in both their lives. He was hopeful that finding a routine and rhythm would relieve her of the burden. His hand found hers in the darkness. She glanced down at the contact. He gave a light pull.

"Let's go to bed."

She relented and allowed him to lead her back to the bedroom. Settling in next to him, she waited for sleep to come. Walt drifted off quickly, one arm draped over her. His presence was always comforting. She had just began to feel sleep overtake her when her phone vibrated a single time. Her head perked up and she saw a text notification. Curiously, Vic reached over and pressed the message. Two words appeared on her screen. She furrowed her brow at the two simple words.

"I'm coming."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Finally get some sleep?"

Vic startled slightly as Walt came into the kitchen behind her. The coffee in her mug sloshed. She set it down and turned to face him.

"Yeah, I got a few hours in."

His eyes studied her as if analyzing her answer. For a second, she felt stripped bare emotionally by his gaze. She turned and lifted her coffee, taking a sip. Walt moved past her to get his coffee.

"You certainly slept well."

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Henry and I did some repairs to the barn yesterday. Chopped some wood. Not quite as young as I once was."

Vic returned his smile.

"Could have fooled me last night."

A change in subject was what this called for. That comment caused his smile to widen and she felt relieved that he wasn't studying her so closely. She hadn't mentioned the text she had gotten last night. She wasn't even sure it was intended for her. The number had been blocked and there was the possibility it was a wrong number or even a joke. He would only worry and get overprotective about it. She knew how he was.

"So...your trip is this weekend?"

Walt sat at the small table in the kitchen and sipped his coffee.

"Yep. Been a while since Henry and I have been fishing. Sure you don't want to come?"

Vic made a face.

"You know I don't fish. You guys go and do your thing."

"We should plan something soon. We should go somewhere."

Vic nodded her head in agreement.

"That would be nice. Work isn't so busy now."

"Think of where you'd like to go."

Vic offered him a smile and stood up.

"Sure. What are you up to today?"

"Think I'll take the horse out. He could use the exercise."

Leaning over, she kissed him softly on the mouth.

"Got to run. See you tonight."

He returned the kiss and rose to follow her out as she headed for her truck.

"Want anything special for dinner tonight?"

Vic shook her head.

"Just whatever you feel like. Hopefully, I won't be too late."

His hand traced over her lower back.

"I'll wait."

xxxx

Vic entered the office. Draping her jacket over her chair, she sat and started shuffling things around. There was a white envelope laid in the center of her desk that caught her eyes. She glanced at it. Scrawled on the outside was Deputy Moretti. Vic lifted it and turned it around in her hands. Nothing about it seemed odd.

"Hey, Ruby?"

Ruby lifted her head.

"Yes?"

"Where did this come from?"

Ruby looked at the envelope it her hands.

"It was slid under the door at some point last night or this morning. Is something wrong?"

Vic shook her head.

"No, just wondering."

Ruby smiled and went back to her work. Vic opened the envelope slowly. The only thing it contained was a half sheet of paper. Someone had typed a simple message.

"Are you ready?"

There were no other marks or writing. Her mind immediately snapped to the text she had received the previous night. The office door opened and Ferg came striding in. She stuffed the paper back into the envelope and dropped it into her desk drawer. Smiling up at Ferg, she started her day.

xxxx

"Is it not good?"

Walt's voice broke into her thoughts. His blue eyes were on her. She looked down at her plate.

"No, it's fine. I'm just...distracted."

She took a bite of her steak. It was good. Steak was one of the things he excelled at.

"Something happen at work?"

She hesitated before shaking her head.

"Nothing in particular."

She would later realize she should have told him then. His gaze stayed on her for a long moment and then moved back to his plate. Whatever he saw in her face must have convinced him that she was telling the truth. He seemed satisfied with her answer.

Later after the dishes were washed and put away, she curled into his side on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder. She had never been with anyone who made her feel as steady as Walt did. He was like a rock that offered protection from everything unpleasant. It wasn't that they didn't have their disagreements and arguments. No one was perfect. But, with Walt, she never felt like everything was riding on it like it had with Sean. Their marriage had been so rocky for so long it seemed the smallest thing could push it over the edge. There had always been an undercurrent of tension and a lack of satisfaction. He had always pressured her to change to fit the mold he wanted her to. She wasn't a person who took to that type of thinking and never had been. Walt simply accepted her as she was. He had never asked her to change. He never made her feel like she wasn't enough. In return, she accepted the man he was with all his flaws and imperfections. Neither of them was perfect.

Vic rolled her eyes at herself for the corny state of mind she was in.

He was reading. She didn't know what book. More than likely it was one he had already read. All of the books on his shelf bore the signs of multiple reads. Once in a while, she would read one. Walt read every night. He held his paperback with one hand, while his free arm was around her. Her head rested on his shoulder at first. After a while, she shifted so that her head was in his lap. He idly placed his hand on her head and lightly played with strands of her hair. The motion was ridiculously soothing. He didn't even seem to notice he was doing it. The cabin was quiet and still except for the occasional sound of a page turning. Her eyes grew heavy and she could feel sleep coming on. She closed them and fell asleep to the feel of Walt's hand in her hair and the warmth that emanated from his physical presence.

She snapped awake. Looking around, she realized she was in bed. Pushing herself up to a sitting position she glanced at Walt next to her. He was facing away from her asleep. Her eyes moved to her phone on the bedside table and a sense of dread washed over her. Was that what had woken her up? Reaching out, she took the phone and it lit up. She breathed a sigh of relief when there weren't any notifications. She flopped back down on the pillow and tried to relax. This whole thing was all too familiar and an old feeling was pooling in her gut. Trying to steady out her breathing, she scooted closer to Walt and fell back into a fitful sleep.

xxxx

"Hey, Henry."

Henry offered her a warm smile as he came through the door of the cabin.

"Hello, Vic."

Walt came in from the bedroom with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"You're early."

"Hello to you too, Walt."

Walt smiled at his oldest friend.

"I'm almost ready. Got your stuff in the truck?"

Henry nodded.

"Yes."

Walt pushed through the screen door and left them alone while he finished loading the Bronco. Henry turned to Vic.

"How are you?"

Her eyes moved to the door before returning to Henry.

"Good. Can't complain too much. How's the casino life?"

"Busy and never lacking for excitement. It is certainly a different world than running a bar."

She smiled.

"I bet. Well, we don't get called there as much as we did when Nighthorse was running the place so you must be doing something right."

"I am glad to have the approval of the Sheriff department."

Vic laughed as Walt came back in.

"I think that's it, Henry."

Henry nodded and gave Vic a final smile.

"Thank you for letting me steal him away. I will wait in the truck, Walt."

He left them alone, the sound of his boots fading from the porch as he hit the dirt at the bottom. Walt turned to Vic.

"I'll be back day after tomorrow. I have my phone but reception's not good out there."

"Yeah."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her into his chest. She closed her eyes and breathed him in. Her hands slid around his sides and onto his back. He pressed his face into the top of her head. After a moment, he pulled away, his hand trailing down her arm. She raised herself up and pressed a kiss to his mouth.

"Better go before Henry leaves you."

"Right."

He adjusted his hat and gave her a smile before he pulled the door closed behind him. She listened as the sound of the Bronco faded into the distance. Once quiet had descended, she made her way onto the porch. The wind had picked up since she had come home from work. A storm was moving in. Dark clouds were off in the distance and rolling into Absaroka County. She hoped it didn't their trip. Going back into the cabin she locked the door behind her. She sat on the couch and pulled out her laptop. Her phone buzzed. Her first thought was that it was Walt. She lifted the phone and her eyes fell to the screen. The words that appeared caused a shiver to run through her entire body and her heart thumped in her ears.

"Do you feel safe?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Rain beat on the roof of the cabin. The storms had rolled in with a vengeance. She hoped where ever Walt and Henry were, they were dry. Since she had gotten the text, nothing would occupy her mind enough to divert her attention. She had tried doing some work on her laptop. She had tried scrolling her phone. Her mind spun with the possibilities. Up until now, the messages had seemed vague enough to be coming from a distance. The timing of this last one had been way too coincidental. Receiving it as soon as Walt had gone and the message itself was way too odd.

Do you feel safe?

Had someone been watching the cabin? Did they know she was alone? Were they planning something while Walt was gone? Vic's eyes moved to her gun. After she had gotten the text, she had retrieved it from the bedroom and laid it on the coffee table near her. She had finally given up on thinking about something else and decided to be the cop she was. She had been stalked before. This wasn't uncharted territory. The obvious came to her immediately. Ed Gorski. But why would he come back after all this time. He'd had his chance and he had walked away. The last time she had seen him, he seemed to have found some kind of peace with their situation. Had that changed? Was he back? This did seem like the sick games he enjoyed playing with her.

Chance Gilbert was dead. She had killed him herself and Walt had confirmed it. He had an entire family who would probably like revenge. His crazy ass sister in law had already tried to kill her once at the river. There were other members of the family also. With their leader's death, their entire existence had been uprooted. Did they have the tech know how? They shunned a lot of modern conveniences in order to stay off the grid. That would include cell phones.

Her mind was already feeling the fatigue of trying to piece together this mystery. She was tired. She really just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep. She knew sleep would not find her tonight. Not willingly.

xxxx

Vic's eyes popped open. She had fallen asleep on the couch sometime in the early morning hours. Her head snapped towards the door. She had heard something. Someone maybe. Her hand immediately closed over her weapon as she stood. She listened carefully. Now, there was nothing. It was still mostly dark outside with just a few peeks of light beginning to arrive over the horizon. Her sock clad feet didn't make any noise as she crossed the floor to the door. It was still locked. Reaching out, she carefully turned the lock. She paused with her hand on the knob. Taking a deep breath, she slowly pulled the door open. There was just enough light for her to see there was no one at the door. Opening it all the way, she stepped out and scanned the porch. No one was there either.

They could have run off.

Her mind was swirling again.

That could be what she heard. Someone leaving. Looking around once more, she retreated into the cabin and locked the door back. There was no actual proof anyone had been here. It could have been a dream. Yes, she could have been having a dream and only thought she heard something. Sitting back down on the couch, she looked at her phone.

Nothing.

xxxx

The rain continued on and off all day. Vic felt like she was existing in purgatory. She toyed with the idea of going into work. She didn't feel like answering questions as to why she was in on her off day. It wasn't something she made a habit of recently so it would be noticed. She roamed the cabin vacillating between trying to figure out what in the hell was going on and trying to think about something else. Her mind wouldn't give her any peace. She tried to eat something but her stomach rejected the idea of food. Periods of thunder and lightening rolled through. The rain was making her feel like a caged animal and it was pushing her to the brink. It felt like nature was also plotting against her.

The day wore on along with her already eroded nerves.

Dinnertime came and she wondered into the kitchen. She knew she should eat. She hadn't eaten all day. Her frayed nerves made her stomach feel like it was tied up in knots. She glanced through the refrigerator and closed the door harder than necessary. There wasn't anything in there that appealed to her.

She returned to the couch and buried her face in her hands. Darkness had started to overtake the light outside. The dark clouds already made the day seem like night, now night was really coming. She wasn't sure she had it in her to take another night like the previous one.

She made herself go to bed. She told herself everything was fine. Her imagination was getting the better of her. That's what she told herself. Her gut knew better. If she had learned one thing in all her time in law enforcement, it was to trust her feelings. They were rarely wrong. If a situation didn't feel right, it probably wasn't. She opted to sleep in sweat pants, a long sleeved thermal pants, and socks. It wasn't particularly cold but she felt less exposed. It almost seemed silly but she figured whatever worked. She stretched out in the bed with her gun next to her on the table. She lay for a long time listening. Listening to the normal sounds she heard every night. Listening for anything that sounded wrong.

At some point she finally drifted off.

Vic nearly rolled off the bed. Her weapon was already in her hand when her feet hit the floor. That sound had not been a dream. Pausing, she steadied her breathing. She cautiously peered from the bedroom into the living room. It was dark and quiet. The sounds she had heard must have come from outside. Her eyes moved to the door. She moved slowly across the cabin. Her eyes narrowed. She could just make out what looked like a shadow through the window near the door. Her nerved jangled. Someone was outside the cabin. That much she knew. The rain had finally stopped and the moon was out, casting an eerie glow through the windows.

She heard a creak on the porch and then a bump against the door.

"Shit."

The curse came out louder than she intended.

Vic had almost reached the door when the knob jiggled and turned. She lifted her weapon and readied herself. The door opened a crack and paused.

"Don't move. I'm armed."

She used her best cop voice and the door creaked slightly. Vic placed her hand on it and jerked it open. The figure startled and his hands extended away from his body.

"What the fuck?"

She let out a breath.

"Walt? Jesus, you scared the shit out of me."

She lowered her gun and laid it on the coffee table. Walt pushed the door closed with his boot as he hauled his duffel into the room. Vic flipped on the lights.

"Vic, what..."

She could still feel the adrenaline pumping through her.

"Why in the hell were you creeping around on the damn porch. I thought someone was trying to break in."

He removed his hat and jacket. He looked tired and muddy.

"I dropped my key and it was dark. I wasn't expecting you to meet me at the door with a gun."

Her heart was thumping in her ears.

"You're not supposed to be back until tomorrow."

He made a face at her tone.

"We were pretty much rained out. Decided to come back early."

"You can't call and let me know? Send someone a fucking text?"

His eyes clouded over. He took a small step towards her.

"Vic, what's wrong?"

His voice was softer now. He could see something wasn't right with her. Her anger seemed misplaced.

"You scared me. That's what is wrong!"

Her words were harsh and she realized she was physically shaking. Walt extended his arm and placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"What's going on? Clearly you're rattled."

"Clearly."

She couldn't hide the sarcasm in her voice. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to rein in the feeling that was flooding through her still. She closed her eyes and opened them again.

"I'm...I'm sorry. You just...you scared me."

Walt frowned.

"It's not like you to be jumpy. What's going on?"

She wordlessly got her phone and pulled up the texts she had received. Walt's face grew dark as his eyes scanned over the phone screen. He looked back to her.

"When did you get these?"

"They started a few days ago. I..."

He cut her off, his face growing angry.

"A few days ago? Is there a reason you didn't tell me?"

"I...I didn't want you to worry."

Her body had finally returned to a normal state leaving her feeling drained and tired.

"You didn't want me to worry?"

His voiced dripped with disbelief.

"Walt, there's more."

He rubbed his face.

"More?"

"Yeah, I got a note at work. Someone slipped it under the door with my name on it."

"What did it say?"

"Are you ready?"

Walt sighed heavily.

"You should have told me about this, Vic. Immediately."

Her eyes dropped to the floor.

"I know. And I am sorry. I really just didn't want you to worry. I didn't think it was anything to worry about at first. Then the next message came and the next."

She paused.

"What?"

"I thought there was someone here the first night you were gone. I thought I heard someone on the porch. When I looked, there wasn't anything there. So, I'm still not sure about that. It could have been my imagination or the storm."

Walt's hand had balled into a fist and she could see the anger coursing through him. She gestured towards him.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you, Walt. You're angry and..."

"Yeah, Vic, I'm angry. Someone threatening you makes me angry."

She took her phone from his hand and set it aside. Running her hand up his arm, she moved closer to him.

"I know and I understand but you and I both know your temper can get you into trouble. Mine can too."

She felt some of the tenseness leave him under her hand.

"We need to have clear heads."

She nodded her head slowly.

"Yes, we do."

His hand snaked around the back of her neck pulling her into him. She went willingly into his arms.

"I can't lose you, Vic. I won't."

The words were muffled by his face buried in her neck but she understood them. Her hands roamed up and down his back. He lifted his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"It'll be okay. We'll figure it out. Together."

Vic smiled through teary eyes.

"Yeah, it's what we do.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

 **Present Day**

Walt stood rooted to the floor. He had made the mistake of walking away from her before and had regretted it more than anything. He felt shame wash over him. When he had been accused of crimes himself, Vic's devotion to him had been unwavering. She never seemed to have even considered he might be guilty.

"I'm sorry."

She lifted her face towards him at the sound of his voice.

"I know...I know you wouldn't do this, Vic. I shouldn't have doubted you. That's not what you do when you love someone."

His voice broke off. Words had never been his strong suit. She rose from the cot and approached the door to the jail cell. Her eyes were red. He tried to convey with his own eyes what he was feeling inside. Vic had, over time, mastered the art of reading him.

"Do you mean that or are you just saying it?"

"I mean it."

He said it with all the conviction he could muster.

He extended his hand through the bars and she placed her hand in his. He noted how cold her hand felt.

"I won't let you go down for this, Vic. I'll break you out if I have to."

She smiled a little at the thought.

"Don't get crazy. Just get some real evidence."

He nodded his head.

"I think Wilkins is planning to move you today. I'm going to talk to some lawyers and see what we can get rolling."

"Okay.

He gave her hand a squeeze before releasing it.

"I will get you out of here."

 **2 Weeks Earlier**

"So you have the most obvious suspects here?"

Vic looked at the legal pad Walt has scribbled on. He nodded his head.

"Obviously, we have to consider Gorski. He's done this before."

She chewed her lower lip.

"I don't think it's him, Walt. I don't think he'd be this subtle. He's a lot more heavy handed. Plus, why come back now. And whoever is doing this is here in Durant. They have to be."

She gave up her pacing and sat next to him on the couch.

"I'm going to call my brother Michael and see if he can find out if Gorski is in Philly."

Walt nodded.

"Okay. Then we have the Gilbert family. I'm sure they would like to vindicate your killing Chance."

"And there's really no way to find them."

He shook his head.

"Not really."

She ran her hand over her hair.

"I've already been through this in my head and none of it seems to fit. I think this is someone...different."

"Do any of your recent arrests stand out in your head."

"No. I have looked at this from every angle and I just can't come up with anything."

Walt could hear the frustration building in her voice. He placed his hand on her back.

"We'll figure it out, Vic. We will."

She let out a heavy sigh.

"We could try and trap them."

Walt looked dubious.

"Trap them how?"

"Make me look vulnerable and see if we can flush them out."

"Use you for bait, you mean."

"Yeah."

Walt shook his head vehemently.

"No."

"Walt..."

"No, Vic. What if something went wrong?"

"So, you want me to just sit and wait for them to make a move. I hate that. I hate feeling like a victim."

"Let's just give a few days and see if they send any more messages. We need to let everyone at the station know. You probably shouldn't be alone."

Vic sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to be baby-sat."

"Well, I don't want you to be hurt or worse."

Vic rose.

"Fine. Maybe I should just take some time off so I'm not a burden."

"That's not the worst idea."

Vic shook her head.

"This really sucks."

He stood and slid an arm around her.

"I know. There may be another angle we need to consider."

She turned to him and studied him.

"You think maybe someone is trying to get to you through me."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"No, it wouldn't."

 **Present Day**

Vic felt hollow after Walt left. It had been a long time since she had felt this alone. It didn't escape her that she felt this way in one of the places most familiar to her. She stretched out on the cot looking up at the ceiling. At this point, there wasn't much she could do except wait. She had no idea how much time had passed when she heard the door to the office. Curiously she listened and heard a unwelcome but familiar voice.

Wilkins.

He approached the cell with a smirk on his face.

"Well, Miss Moretti, are you ready for your new digs?"

In a perfect world, she would be able to slap the look right off his face.

"Don't you have deputies who do this sort of thing for you?"

She couldn't conceal the dislike in her voice. Nor did she want to.

"I wanted to tend to this myself. Make sure it's done properly."

He opened the door and gestured for her hands. Vic complied as the cold metal of the cuffs closed around her wrists.

"Is this really necessary."

"Just following protocol. And as far as I'm concerned, you're a flight risk."

He led her to his car and placed her inside. Climbing in behind the wheel, he glanced at her.

"I should have known you would end up here. You were far too loyal to your boss who had no problem breaking all the rules. Knowing what I know now, it all makes sense."

She met his eyes.

"Walt wasn't guilty of anything and neither am I. When all this is over and we've proven that, you're going to be fully exposed for the ass that you really are."

He smiled.

"I doubt that."

Vic shook her head.

"I should have just let Walt kick your ass."

 **2 Weeks Earlier**

Walt and Vic entered the Red Pony and took a seat near the corner where it was less crowded. They ordered beers and Walt watched as Vic took a long drink from her bottle. Her eyes were focused on the crowd around her. He hated that she felt so on edge. He had suggested coming here to get her out of the cabin and maybe relieve some tension.

"So no problem with the time off?"

Vic shook her head.

"Nope, Cady was agreeable. She wants to help."

"Vic, they all want to help you."

She started to speak when a voice boomed at them from behind. Vic jolted slightly in her seat as they both turned. Jim Wilkins had emerged from the bar crowd and was holding a full bottle of beer in his hands. He sat across from Vic without invitation.

"Walt, Deputy Moretti."

Walt leaned back in his chair.

"Jim."

"I never really got a chance to apologize for our misunderstanding."

His tone made it clear he wasn't sorry at all.

"You mean the one where you tried to have me arrested for a murder I didn't commit."

Wilkins leaned on the table and smiled.

"You looked guilty, Walt. What can I say."

"Why are you here?"

His eyes shifted to Vic.

"If you mean Absaroka County, I have friends here."

"Huh, who knew that you had friends?"

He stared at her momentarily before returning his attention to Walt.

"I got to tell you, Walt, I wasn't surprised to hear you were hitting the sack with your employee. I can see the appeal. But, how do you tolerate the mouth on this one? Or is she really good at using it for other things."

Walt was on his feet before Vic had even processed what Wilkins had said. His chair scraped across the floor and nearly fell over. Vic reacted by jumping up and stepping in front of him, her hands sliding over his chest. Walt's jaw was set and his eyes were emanating dislike. They had attracted attention from nearby tables.

"Walt."

Vic kept her voice low and pushed him back towards his chair. Wilkins had risen to meet the challenge. Walt resisted her, at first.

"Walt."

He shifted his eyes from Wilkins to hers. She nodded her head towards the chair.

"Don't give him what he wants."

He looked back at Wilkins but nodded. He took a step back but didn't sit.

"Why don't you just go?"

Vic's tone dripped with venom. Wilkins smiled.

"Oh, I will. Don't worry yourself about that. It was nice see you."

He nodded his head, smile still in place and sauntered away. Walt's eyes followed him. He finally sat back down and took a drink from his bottle. He felt Vic's hand on his forearm.

"You okay?"

"I think I would feel better if I had just punched him."

She couldn't keep the smile from her face.

xxxx

Walt entered the cabin and tossed his keys on the coffee table.

"I shouldn't have let him get to me."

His voice was quiet. He felt her behind him. She leaned her head into his back.

"I don't know...it was kind of sexy."

He laughed humorlessly.

"Sexy huh?"

Her arms slid around his mid section and came to rest on his abdomen. He covered her hands with his before twisting around to face her. She was smiling at him softly. It made his heart thump heavily in his chest.

"Yeah, I don't know that anyone has ever really defended my honor."

She fingered one of the buttons on his shirt. Walt's eyes fell to her hands and then back to her face. Before, he could reply, she was up on her toes and kissing him. Walt slid his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. His hands slid to her lower back just above the waist of her pants, holding her in place. A buzzing feeling and ding interrupted his motions.

"Shit."

Vic pulled back and pulled her phone from her pocket. Walt watched as her expression changed and she swallowed.

"What is it?"

She turned the phone for him to see and he read the message out loud.

"Can he keep you safe?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

"I can't do this anymore, Walt!"

Walt winced at the determination he heard in her voice. He knew once her mind was set on something, there was no changing it.

"Everyone at work has spent the past couple of days looking over cases I've had a hand in and nothing has come up. We're no closer than we were before."

Walt rubbed at the stubble on his chin.

"Did your brother find out anything?"

"No, he can't find anything on Gorski being in Philly lately."

"Chance's family seems to have vanished."

She closed her eyes in frustration.

"Damn it!"

"Vic..."

"No, Walt, we tried this your way and we haven't gotten anywhere. I won't sit here and wait for this asshole to come for me. We're about to change the rules of the game."

xxxx

Henry shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Walt shook his head.

"Nope, but it's what she wants to do."

Henry leaned on Walt's kitchen table and looked down at his hands.

"So we just go fishing?"

"Pretend but it has to be convincing. If this person was watching the cabin before, they'll know I came back early. We're just going to finish our trip or hopefully they'll think."

"And that will leave Vic alone? Or appear to?"

Walt nodded.

"That's the idea."

"You have no idea who it might be?"

"No, we've been looking at possibilities for the past few days. Cady, Ferg, and Zach have been going back over cases but we can't pinpoint anyone in particular. It's frustrating."

The door to the cabin opened and Vic came in, bringing a breeze from outside with her. Henry offered her an encouraging smile.

"Vic."

"Hey, Henry."

She entered the kitchen.

"Talking about the fishing trip?"

Walt nodded.

"Yep."

"Vic, are you sure this is what you want to do?"

The question came from Henry. Her greenish gold eyes settled on him.

"No, I want to be left alone. But, that doesn't appear to be in the plans right now."

Henry nodded his head in understanding. He checked the time and stood.

"I have to go check on some things at the casino. I will call you tomorrow, Walt."

Walt walked him out and then returned, locking the door against the darkness night had brought. Vic was still standing in the kitchen with a vacant look in her eyes. Walt came up behind her and touched her shoulder gently.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, I just...I hate all of this."

He rested his chin on her head.

"Me too."

"I mean...I feel like I'm endangering you and now Henry is involved."

She let out a frustrated breath.

"Vic, we still don't know if this is about you or possibly me. I could be the one endangering you. We just don't know."

His voice was quiet and soothing.

"What I do know is that we will get through it together like we have everything else."

 **Present Day**

Vic sat at the table and waited for the guard to allow Walt in. He paused when he came through the door. Seeing her sitting there in a jail jumpsuit jarred him to his core. The reality of her situation was hitting home. The cabin had been so empty and quiet without her there. He could hardly stand to be at home in the silence. Her hands were on the table top and she was cuffed. He frowned. He highly doubted all the inmates were treated like that and assumed this was Wilkins getting in a jab. He sat across from her and leaned back in his chair. Dark circles had appeared under her eyes and he could see the stress in her face and posture. She didn't look like she had showered.

"Hey."

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

Vic shrugged and looked down at her hands without answering.

"I found you attorney. She'll be by later today to talk to you about your bail hearing."

"Have you heard anything about that?"

He was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"The DA is going to oppose it, Vic. They're pushing this whole flight risk thing."

"Jesus."

"Your entire family is in law enforcement. Your dad is Chief of Detectives and you're not from here. It would be easy to disappear in a city like Philadelphia. Your dad has all these contacts. It's not a good picture to paint for a judge."

"You don't think I'll get bail?"

"I think it might be set high. Really high. If they do, I may be able to work something out with my property. It's worth..."

"Walt, no. You've already almost lost that place and I know what it means to you."

"Vic, you mean more to me than any land. If I can get you out, I will."

She looked down at her hands again. Walt could sense there was something she wanted to say.

"What is it?"

She kept her eyes averted.

"Vic, what?"

"All the inmates here know I'm a cop."

He tensed.

"Did they hurt you?"

"Not yet but...I think it's only a matter of time."

"So they threatened you."

She nodded without looking up.

"Damn it."

He muttered the words low under his breath. Vic looked up.

"I can take care of myself."

"Against how many?"

She reached out with her cuffed hands and stroked his hand.

"Let's just focus on getting me out."

 **1 Week Earlier**

The day dawned with more sunshine than they had seen in Durant for several days. Walt rolled over in bed and looked at the still figure next to him. Sleep had been hard to come by lately and he was pleased to see she seemed to be peacefully slumbering away. He propped up his head and gazed down at her. Her long hair obscured half of her face. A few strands blew every time she exhaled and her breath hit them. He felt compelled to touch her but didn't want to chance waking her up. He lost track of the time as he simply watched her sleep. Finally, she began to stir. It brought a smile to his face the way she scrunched up her face when she realized it was morning. To the outside world she was tough and mouthy and didn't seem to be afraid of anything. Here with him, she could be so much different. It had been one of the joys of deepening their relationship. He loved peeling back her layers and seeing all of her.

Her eyes finally opened and immediately fell on his.

"It's rude to stare."

He smiled and gave a small shrug.

"Couldn't help myself."

She smiled in return and moved closer to him. Walt wound his arms around her and pulled her in close. She buried her face in his neck. A moment later, he could feel her lips begin to work their way around his bare neck and shoulders. He shifted, trying to give her all the access she wanted. Her path led her up around his jaw and to his ear.

"I love you."

The words were thick with emotion. He felt a burning sensation in his throat as feelings swelled up in him. It wasn't often that she exposed herself so openly, even to him. His hands found her face and pulled her back so that he could see her. There were tear tracks down her face. He wiped them with his thumbs.

"Vic?"

She laid her head on his chest and began to run her fingertips over it.

"I'm scared, Walt. About tonight."

He encircled her with his arms.

"I'm scared, too."

They lay that way for a long time before she finally moved on top of him, shedding her clothes as she went. He held her close. Closer than normal and kept his face as close to hers as possible as he murmured all the things he knew he should say more.

When it was over, they both felt physically and emotionally spent. Before long, she was sleeping again and Walt dozed off himself. The next time Vic woke up, she was in bed alone. Sitting up, she could hear the sound of the shower running. She smiled and lay back down listening to the steady drum of the water. Glancing at her bedside table, she frowned. She thought she had laid her phone there last night but it wasn't where it should be. Tossing back the covers, she pulled on her clothes and walked into the living room.

Her phone lay innocently on the coffee table. Vic looked from the living room to the bed room. She was almost certain she had taken the phone into the bedroom with her last night. Lifting it, she looked at the home screen and pulled up her texts. She couldn't take her eyes off the screen as every bit of blood ran cold through her veins. Walt came into the room looking for her, still wet from his shower.

"Vic?"

She didn't respond so he moved to stand next to her.

"Vic."

He said it louder and with more force.

She finally lifted her eyes from the phone.

"He was here."

"Who?"

"The texts...they're gone."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Vic's phone clattered onto the table in the cabin. Walt closed the door behind him and removed his hat. She sat on the couch and then stood back up. Walt could sense the nervous energy rolling off of her in waves. They had been unable to lift any prints from the phone or the cabin. It was another disappointing dead end.

"They know what they're doing."

Walt stood watching her with his hands on his hips.

"Yep."

She stopped her pacing and faced him.

"Is that all you have to say?"

She was coiled tightly. Extremely tightly. She had already let out a creative string of expletives when they realized they still had nothing to go on.

"What do you want me to say? There's no evidence of anything. Are you sure there's no chance you deleted them by mistake."

"No, there's not."

Her tone indicated she was getting more agitated by the moment.

"Vic..."

"Do you really think that?"

She advanced on him, arms folded across her chest. Walt held his ground.

"No, I just have a hard time believing someone came in here and tampered with your phone and we didn't hear it."

"Maybe we weren't inside."

"Don't you usually have your phone on you?"

"Yeah, but anything is possible."

He didn't say anything but she could read his response on his face.

"Fuck it."

She turned and stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door. Walt debated following her but decided she needed to calm down. He was headed for the cabin door when he heard a knock. Walt sighed as he pulled the door open. He grimaced when he saw the bulky figure of Jim Wilkins.

"Morning, Walt."

"Jim, what brings you out here?"

"Vic here?"

Walt leaned on the door frame blocking any view into the cabin Wilkins might have.

"Why?"

"It's official business."

"Aren't you out of your jurisdiction?"

Wilkins smiled.

"Sounds familiar. I need to ask her some questions. I'm not going through your sheriff because she's your daughter. If she won't talk to me, then maybe she will talk to the state police."

"What do you want?"

The voice came from behind Walt. Vic had emerged from the bedroom and her sharp eyes were focused on the two men. Wilkins looked at her and then at Walt.

"Are you going to let me in?"

Reluctantly, Walt stepped aside and Wilkins entered the cabin. He nodded towards the couch.

"Sit."

Vic hesitated before moving to the couch and sitting down. Wilkins settled himself and leaned forward.

"When is the last time you talked to Ed Gorski?"

"Uh...what?"

"When..."

She waved a hand at him.

"I heard you. Um...when Chance Gilbert held me hostage at his compound. He helped Walt...for whatever reason...and then he left."

"Left?"

"Yeah. He drove my ex-husband and I back to where Walt's Bronco was parked and then he just left. Got out and walked away."

"You haven't had any contact with him since?"

"No, we're not exactly friends."

Wilkins nodded.

"I've done my research. You were co-workers."

"Yeah."

"Anything else?"

Vic shifted in her seat.

"Why do you want to know this?"

Wilkins straightened up in his seat.

"You can answer my questions here or at my station, Deputy."

Walt could see her jaw muscles tense under her skin.

"We had a brief relationship."

"How brief?"

"Few months. I broke it off."

"Because?"

"I found out he was married."

"You didn't know that beforehand?"

"I wouldn't have gotten involved with him had I known."

His eyes shifted to Walt.

"Right. Why did he come here to Wyoming a couple of years ago?"

"If you've done your research, then you know what happened. He was...unhappy with me. Wanted to make me suffer. So he harassed me and stalked me."

"And that's when he was beaten."

"Yeah."

"Anyone ever arrested for that?"

He was looking at Walt. Walt shook his head.

"Nope."

"Hmm. If it's more comfortable for you, Moretti, Walt doesn't have to be here."

She narrowed her eyes.

"I don't have anything to hide."

"That so?"

"If we're done here..."

"We're not. Your old friend was found off a state road in Cumberland County murdered last night. And, I would like to know exactly where you were."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Vic looked to Walt, who looked just as stunned as she felt.

"Murdered?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Cause of death?"

Wilkins shook his head.

"Where were you last night?"

"Here."

"Can that be verified."

Vic nodded her head towards Walt.

"Walt was here."

"That's it? No visitors or anything?"

"No."

Walt interjected.

"She was here all night."

Wilkins turned his attention to Walt.

"No offense, Walt, but I would be willing to bet my badge that you would lie for her. Anyway, did you go to sleep last night."

"Yeah."

"Then you really can't say if she was here all night can you?"

Walt gave the man a deadly look and stood up.

"We're done here. Any other questions can go through a lawyer."

Wilkins stood up.

"That's fine. I was really doing her a professional courtesy here anyway. The next time I come, I'll have a warrant."

He started towards the door and then paused, turning back to Vic.

"I happen to know that you use a 9mm. That's the caliber Gorski was shot with. Make sure you don't leave town now."

He gave her a smug smile, tipped his hat and left.

"Shit."

Walt stood at the door.

"What would Gorski have been doing in Wyoming?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know. He must be connected to all this."

"You didn't think it was him."

"I still don't. He could have been involved somehow. It's all way too much of a coincidence."

Walt nodded, lost in his thoughts. Vic studied him for a long moment.

"What?"

He looked up.

"He never called you?"

She tilted her head to one side.

"That's what I just told Wilkins. Do you...do you think I'm lying?"

He could hear the strain in her voice.

"No, Vic. But...this is a lot."

"Walt, I would have told you if Gorski had called me. I wouldn't keep something like that from you."

He was quiet again and his silence unsettled her further.

"You think I was talking to him behind your back? Do you think that I was still fucking him?"

He knew she was upset. He extended his hand and touched her shoulder.

"No. Vic, you need to calm down."

She inhaled and turned her back to him. Walt approached her from behind and placed his hands on her shoulders, guiding her back into him.

"We need to think about this like the law. It looks bad, especially in light of the texts."

He felt her shiver slightly against him.

"Either Gorksi was involved or...someone else set all this up."

"The someone who sent you the texts."

She turned to face Walt.

"Maybe they never intended to come after me directly. Maybe this is their plan."

"To frame you?"

She shrugged slightly.

"Do you have a better theory?"

"No. I'm gonna call Henry and tell him the trip is off."

xxxx

Jim Wilkins had been telling the truth. The next time he came, he had a warrant. Cady was also with him wearing a grim expression. Walt's eyes settled on hers.

"I have to, dad. You know it."

Walt nodded. He didn't blame Cady. He had spent enough years as Sheriff to know sometimes your hands were tied and you were bound by the law. Vic reluctantly handed over her Glock and her cell phone.

By the time the place was quiet, again, it was a mess. Vic surveyed the chaos.

"He's going to arrest me."

Her tone was flat. It scared Walt.

"He doesn't have anything concrete."

"He has enough to make an arrest even if he doesn't have enough to make it stick. He'll do it just to spite us both. You know that."

She started to clean but Walt caught her by the arm.

"Leave it. It's late. Let's just go to bed."

Vic shook her head.

"I'm not gonna be able to sleep anyway. Might as well clean."

He sighed heavily and set about helping her straighten up the mess. By the time they were done, Walt was tired all the way to his bones. He tried again.

"Let's try and get some rest."

Surprisingly, she nodded and followed Walt into the bedroom. He led her into the bathroom and started to undress her. She opened her mouth to protest but Walt pressed him lips to hers softly.

"Let me. Please."

She relented. Once he was done with her, he removed his own clothes and pulled her into the shower with him. The warm wonder helped the ache in his head ease up. Vic leaned into him with her eyes closed as he pressed kisses to her wet neck and shoulder. She allowed him to wash her and then moved under the spray. If she'd had more energy, she could have stayed there until all the hot water was gone. Fatigue was taking a strong grip on them both. After drying off and dressing, Walt slid into bed next to her. All he wanted right now was to be close to her and try to ease her mind. He could feel himself beginning to drift almost as soon as he laid his head on the pillow.

 _"Do you want to talk about it?"_

 _He had come out on the porch where she stood in the darkness. She turned and glanced at him._

 _"Talk about what?"_

 _"Whatever has you so far away lately."_

 _She turned from him and focused her attention on the dark landscape that rolled out around them. He waited in silence before speaking again._

 _"Vic?"_

 _He saw her shoulders rise and fall with a deep exhale._

 _"I want to try and have another baby, Walt."_

 _He hadn't been expecting that. Now it was his turn to stand silence. He could her eyes on him._

 _"A baby?"_

 _He finally found his voice._

 _"Yeah, I know it's a lot to ask. Would you, at least, think about it?"_

 _Walt ran his hand over his jaw._

 _"That is a lot, Vic."_

 _He didn't want to be dishonest with her. He had strong reservations about being a father again at his age. There was so much that could go wrong. On the other hand, he couldn't bear the thought of hurting her. The past year had been so trying for them both. They had finally found their rhythm and things were going well. He knew the wrench a baby could throw into any situation. What if he told her no? Would she leave him? That thought, too, was unbearable._

 _"Walt?"_

 _Her unsure voice broke into his thoughts. He returned his eyes to hers._

 _"I...uh...I'm gonna need some time to think about that one."_

 _She didn't looked shocked by his answer or delay of an actual answer. She looked hurt. She tried to hide it but he saw the pain flash through her eyes. He would love nothing more than to tell her yes right now. But, in all honesty, he wasn't sure. He felt he owed to them both to be as honest as possible. He saw the smile she forced onto her face. She nodded her head._

 _"Sure."_

 _"Vic..."_

 _She waved him off._

 _"It's fine. Take all the time you need."_

 _She left him standing there with his thoughts murmuring that she was going to bed._

 _"Vic..."_

 _He called after her but she kept walking._

Walt startled awake.

"Vic?"

She was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Did I wake you?"

"No...it was a dream. What're you doin'?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

He settled back down, the feeling of her body heat radiating to him. Closing his eyes, he fell back into a sleep. This time, it was dreamless.

xxxx

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

She was already in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Not really. Glad you did, though. No reason for us both to be tired."

He got himself a cup of coffee and sat down opposite her. She looked tired.

"Did you get up last night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. Guess I was sleeping pretty hard."

Her eyes scanned his face looking for something.

"Are you wondering if I could have gotten up and murdered Ed Gorski without you waking up?"

"No."

The thought had very briefly crossed his mind. It was more the thought that Jim Wilkins had a valid point. If he had been asleep the entire night, would he have known if she had gotten up? Walt shook the thoughts from his mind. He didn't believe for one second that she had done this. She had been as surprised as he was that Ed Gorski was dead. He had been able to see that much on her face. Walt believed her. He believed in her. Still, what believed didn't matter in the eyes of the law or in court. If Wilkins was able to poke enough holes in her story, Walt knew it could lead them down a dark path.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

 **Present Day**

Walt lay in bed staring up into the darkness of his bedroom. It was quiet. Too quiet. He normally found solace in the silence but now it depressed him. He missed Vic. He missed everything about her. She had come into his life like a wildfire clearing the way for new growth. He had grown so accustomed to her presence in his day to day life, he felt directionless without her here. Seeing her in jail was a solid hit to his gut. He had briefly, if not seriously, toyed with the idea of breaking her out and simply running away with her. He could almost hear her laugh at him if he suggested that to her.

 _You can't be fucking serious!_

That's what she would say. The thought brought a small smile to his face. He loved her with every inch of his being. She had become everything to him. He rolled onto his side and ran his hand over the spot that she normally occupied. He pulled her pillow towards him. It smelled like her shampoo. Instead of bringing him comfort, it made the ache in his chest feel even sharper than it already did. He didn't want to smell a faint smell of her. He wanted to bury his face in her hair and inhale the real thing. He wanted to feel her warm, bare skin solidly against his. She was always so full of life. It was one of the things he had admired about her from the very beginning.

He rolled back onto his back and let out a sigh. He had a few irons in the fire and had called in a few favors. The fact that he was no longer Sheriff was a bit of a barrier but he had long established relationships that he was hoping would prove fruitful.

xxxx

Vic lay on the hard cot in the silence. After seeing Walt earlier, she had abruptly been pulled from the general population and placed alone. She could only assume Walt had said something to Wilkins and the asshole must have taken him seriously. The unfortunate side of the quiet was the freedom it gave her mind to wander. She wished she was at home in the cabin. It would be quiet there, too, but in a comforting way. There, she could fall asleep to the sound of Walt's breathing and the warmth that radiated from him.

She had almost drifted off when she heard a clang and the cell door opened. Vic sat up.

"Like your new accommodations?"

Jim Wilkins entered her cell and partially closed the door behind him.

"What do you want?"

"Just checking in on our newest resident."

He sat on her cot. Too close. Vic swung her feet to the floor.

"Bullshit."

He smiled at her.

"You know, that mouth is going to get you in a lot of trouble one of these days. I really don't see how Walt puts up with it."

"It's not really your business anyway."

He leaned farther into her personal space. Vic maintained eye contact and didn't give him an inch. If he was trying to intimidate her, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Get the fuck out of my face."

His smile widened slightly but he backed away from her a bit. He laid his hand on her leg.

"Let me know if there's anything I can get you, Moretti. I moved you to keep you safe."

"Get your hand off me."

He looked down at where his large hand rested and pulled it away. He stood up to his full height.

"Or we can play hard ball. I bet you are some kind of something."

With that he turned and left, pulling the cell door securely into place behind him. Vic listened as his footsteps faded away before letting out a breath.

xxxx

Walt barely had her through the door before he had pulled her flush against him and pressed his mouth to hers more aggressively that he normally did. Vic's hands slid up the back of his neck into his already unruly hair. He lifted her up against him and aimed them both towards the bedroom.

Her hearing had gone better than either of them had expected. The DA had attempted to block any release but the judge had discarded that idea quickly. Walt had taken an obscene amount of pleasure in the disgruntled look in Jim Wilkins' face when the judge had set bail at a realistic amount. Vic's face had brightened. That alone was worth anything to Walt at this point. Her attorney had done more than earned her money as far as he was concerned.

They lay in bed tangled up in sheets and covered in sweat. Vic had her head on his chest. She could hear the steady thump of his heart under her ear.

"What did you say to Wilkins?"

Walt had his hand laced through hers playing with her fingers.

"What do you mean?"

"He moved me to cell alone after you left. I know you said something to him."

"I just politely reminded him if something happened to you under his supervision that there would be an investigation. It wouldn't look good at all knowing he had put a fellow police officer in danger."

She smiled. She could tell he was smiling. After a few beats of silence, Vic grew serious and sat up.

"I need to tell you something, Walt."

He looked up at her, his hand on her bare back.

"What?"

"You can't lose your temper."

His face grew hard.

"What is it?"

"Wilkins came into my cell and he...he was creepy."

"Creepy?"

"He put his hand on my leg and told me to let him know if there was anything he could do for me. It seemed like he was insinuating...something."

"He touched you?"

"Just on the leg, Walt."

She could tell he was angry. Very angry. She leaned back into his shoulder.

"Walt, you cannot lose it on this. One of us facing jail time is enough."

He let out a loaded sigh.

"I would like to break his hand."

"Yeah, so would I and maybe someday. But not today. I probably shouldn't have told you but I don't want to keep anything from you."

"I'm glad you told me."

Vic reached up and ran a finger over his ear.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. I missed you."

The soft smile that stopped his heart every time crossed her face.

"I missed you too."

It came out almost a whisper. Walt nearly choked on the emotion constricting his throat. He slid his hand back over hers.

"It gave me time to think about some things, Vic. The future, for one."

"The future."

She rolled onto her side so she could face him.

"Yep. We haven't talked about our future in a while."

Vic frowned.

"What are you getting at? You seem strange."

"I...I would like to marry you. But, I don't know if that's what you want."

He turned towards her, afraid of what he might see on her face. She was staring at him, her eyes wide.

"You want to get married?"

"I've always wanted to marry you, Vic. You always seemed hesitant."

She chewed her bottom lip.

"I'm not against marriage, Walt. It's just...it didn't go so well the first time."

"You married the wrong person. You've said that yourself."

"You aren't just saying all this because of what's going on, are you?"

"No. If you don't want to marry me, that's fine. I understand."

He looked down at his lap and grew quiet.

"I didn't say that. I just don't want you to ask me for the wrong reasons."

He raised his eyes back to hers. They looked darker than normal in the dim light of the bedroom.

"So..."

She offered him a smile. Walt tossed back the blankets and rose from the bed.

"Hold that thought."

He jerked open the drop drawer and rummaged through it before returning to the bed and settling back down next to her. He lifted his hand and offered her a box. She looked from the box to his face.

"You didn't."

"Open it, Vic."

She took it from him and lifted the top slowly.

"You got me a ring?"

He shrugged sheepishly.

"I know that you never wore one before...and if you don't want to wear it all the time that's okay...I just...I wanted you to have it."

She looked back at the simple diamond ring in the box. Walt frowned as though he had remembered something.

"I'm screwing this up."

He started to speak again but she quieted him with a soft kiss. Their lips had barely parted when he murmured.

"Marry me?"

She kissed him again and smiled against his mouth.

"Yes, I will marry you."

Walt took the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. He tossed the box aside and pulled her against him again. He heard an uncharacteristic giggle as he pushed her down underneath him. Vic moaned softly into his mouth as he deepened the kiss and his hand began to wander.

They both heard the crash at the same time. The sound of glass shattering.

For a second, Walt had a brief sense of deja vu. Vic had jerked on his shirt and pushed through the bedroom door with Walt hot on her heels, gun in hand. The living room was quiet now. It was empty. The front window had been shattered and shards of glass lay every where.

"Careful."

Walt nodded at the floor. Vic skirted around the floor and bent over.

"What the fuck?"

She lifted a large rock for him to see. There was a sheet of paper tied to it with twine.

"I thought this shit only happened in movies."

He took it from her and pulled the sheet of paper lose. His eyes scanned over it and then he passed it to Vic who read it aloud.

"You won't be free for long."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

 **4 Days Earlier**

"Jesus, this is frustrating."

Vic stood and paced across the porch. Walt set his notes aside and rose. He stretched out the muscles in his back.

"Vic...

She shook her head.

"Don't take that tone with me, Walt. You know I don't like it."

She leaned on the porch railing and rested her hand on her forearms. He stood, unsure of what to do. He wanted to reach out to her but she didn't seem receptive right now.

"I didn't take a tone."

"Yeah, the one you use when you sound like you're talking to a child."

"I'm not...never mind."

Vic straightened up.

"I'm taking a break."

She pushed through the screen door. Walt watched as it slammed behind her and then sat back down on the bench. They were trying to connect Ed Gorski with anyone local who might have a grudge. Tracking the man was difficult. He stayed off the radar and seemed to pay in cash a lot. Walt rubbed his hands over his face. He knew Vic didn't mean to be so short but they were both under a lot of stress. It was bound to happen. She was fully expecting to be arrested and he had a hard time convincing himself it wasn't going to happen.

He heard a car in the distance.

The vehicle pulled up and to a stop in front of the cabin. Wilkins. Walt stood again and squared his shoulders. Another vehicle pulled in behind him and Walt felt his blood run cold. Cady.

Wilkins approached the steps and pushed his hat back on his head.

"Afternoon, Walt."

"Jim."

Cady looked sick to her stomach. It made Walt feel the same.

"Dad, is Vic here?"

He nodded slowly.

"Yep."

"Can you get her?"

The question came from Wilkins.

"Why?"

"I'm here to arrest her, Walt. As you can see, I'm doing it all by the book. Maybe you could learn a thing or two from that."

He nodded his head towards Cady. Walt's eyes fell on his daughter.

"He has a warrant, dad."

Walt sighed. The screen door opened and he heard Vic come to a stop directly behind him.

"Walt...what's this?"

He turned and she could read the answer on his face. He heard Wilkins coming up the wood steps.

"Victoria Moretti, you are under arrest for the murder of Ed Gorski..."

The rest of the words faded out as everything seemed to move in slow motion. Her eyes fell on his as Wilkins cuffed her and then he lost her gaze as she was led to the car. It was like his entire mind had hit a mute button.

 **Present Day**

Cady Longmire stood on her father's porch surveying the shattered window.

"You didn't see or hear anything?"

"No. I already told you that."

"I know, dad, but the cabin isn't that big. I would think you would hear something."

He sighed and ran his hand over his hair, smoothing it down.

"We were in bed, Cady."

Her face pinked slightly and she dipped her head.

"Okay."

He entered the cabin and she followed him. The glass had been cleaned up. Vic was bustling around with energy that couldn't be contained. She looked at them as they came through the door.

"Ferg left?"

Cady nodded.

"Yeah, he took everything to check for prints."

"You're not going to find any. This asshole knows what he's doing."

Cady nodded.

"Sure seems that way. Do you guys want me to have Zach stay here tonight just to be safe?"

Walt looked from Cady to Vic and shook his head.

"I don't think that's necessary."

Vic chimed in her agreement.

"We're armed enough between the two of us."

Cady nodded.

"Alright. If you need backup, call."

Walt nodded.

"Thanks, Punk."

She smiled and gave a wave as she left.

They stood on the porch watching her leave. Walt had put a tarp up over the broken window.

"I'll get that fixed tomorrow."

Vic sighed and ambled into the cabin.

"Is there anything to eat? All I've had is jail food."

"Not really. Shopping wasn't high on my priority list. Want me to run into town and pick up something. We could go to the Red Pony."

She gave him a thoughtful look.

"The Red Pony sounds good but I really don't want to be around people."

"I'll pick it up. What do you want?"

Vic shook her head.

"I'll go. Maybe the drive will clear my head."

"Okay. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, what do you want? I'm getting a burger."

He smiled.

"Same. Sounds good."

He dug into his pocket and handed her his keys.

"Here, take the Bronco."

She nodded and took the keys from him. They were warm from his hand. Walt caught her other hand and pulled her to him.

"You okay?"

He felt her nod.

"Good. I'm good now."

She kissed his jaw and stepped away.

"I'll be back in a bit."

"Be careful."

"Sure."

He stood in the waning sunlight and watched her drive off.

xxxx

Vic's head jerked up. A sharp pain shot through her neck into the back of her skull. She reached up and rubbed at the spot.

"Shit."

It was dark. Everything was dark. She looked around trying to make out anything in the blackness but she seemed be surrounded by an inky fog. Her head was unclear. She placed her hands on the ground she was sitting on. She shook her head. Not ground. It seemed too hard. It was cold and hard. Concrete. She tried to push herself up but her arms wouldn't cooperate. She stretched out her legs and ran her hands down them. Everything seemed to be intact. Her whole body ached. Taking a deep breath, she made another move to stand. This time, she got her feet under her. Vic looked down. Her boots were gone. Her socks were gone. She was barefooted.

"What in the hell?"

She whispered the words more to herself than anything. She could feel the cold press of metal against her ankle now. He head had cleared up a bit more. She felt with her hands in the darkness. When she moved her foot, she could hear the metallic echo scrape across the floor.

She was chain up. It felt like a manacle.

Testing it, she took a few steps. It caught and she could go no further. She moved back to her original spot. The damn thing was bolted to the floor.

Vic looked around. She could only assume it was a room. She was definitely inside. The darkness was complete. There were no windows. She knew there was a door but she couldn't identify where it was.

She had been driving. That was all she remembered. She was driving and then she wasn't. She must've been run off the road. That would explain the body and head ache. She couldn't quite piece the memories together. Maybe when the ache in her head disappeared.

She knew it was him. It had to be. He must have been watching the cabin. Waiting.

He had finally made his move.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

"Something is wrong."

Walt paced the length of his porch. Cady stood near the front door.

"Is it possible that she just went for a ride, dad? Maybe she just needed some time alone."

Walt shook his head.

"She would have told me, Cady. There's no way she would let me worry with all that's happened."

"Cell phone?"

"Wilkins took it for evidence. She hasn't been working so..."

He waved his hand. He rubbed his face and turned away from his daughter.

"I shouldn't have let her go alone."

Cady placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You and I both know whoever this is would have gotten to her somehow. These people aren't easily deterred, dad. I'm going to put out an APB on the Bronco."

He nodded to Cady as Henry's truck pulled up and came to a stop in the yard. Cady pulled out her cell phone and gave Henry a brief smile as she walked off to call Ruby at the station.

"I just heard. Have you found anything?"

"No."

Henry looked at his old friend.

"What can I do?"

Walt stepped inside the cabin and grabbed his hat and his rifle.

"Let's get busy. This son of a bitch had better hope Cady finds him before I do."

xxxx

It was hard to process time in the dark. She had no way of knowing if it was night or day. It had been evening when she had left the cabin but she had lost consciousness at some point and lost track of time. So far, she had neither seen nor heard anything. She sat on the cold floor and listened but it was disorienting to be in such a sensory deprived place. It was beginning to grate on her nerves strongly. She had found a wall close enough to lean on. So here she sat, legs stretched out across the floor and her head resting on the hard wall. She could feel fatigue creeping in on her but fought the urge to sleep. She wanted to be ready for whatever was coming. As the hours wore on, it became more and more difficult and a restless sleep finally took a hold of her.

Vic woke to the sensation of cold and wetness. She inhaled sharply and startled awake.

"Fuck!"

She heard a thump and began searching the darkness. She could just make out movement nearby. She was wet now. Soaked was more like it. Her brain whirled into gear. He had dumped cold water on her. She assumed to wake her up. She heard a scratching sound and felt a hard object bump her leg.

A plate.

Her hand felt in the darkness. It was a plate of food. Vic shoved it away. It was pushed back towards her. She kicked it with her free leg, feeling momentary satisfaction. She braced herself expecting some type of retaliation but it never came. She heard the shuffling of footsteps across the floor and saw a tiny sliver of light as the figure slid through the doorway. Vic licked some of the cold water off her lips and wiped her face off with her hands.

She knew where the door was.

xxxx

Henry slowed the truck. Walt glanced at his friend.

"What?"

Henry nodded and pulled the truck over to the side of the road.

"Here."

Walt followed him out. Henry ran his hands over some low hanging tree branches and pointed to the road. There were black skid marks. Henry pushed his way into the surrounding trees. Walt felt his blood run cold. He had been expecting it but seeing it was entirely different.

The Bronco was sitting inside the trees. There was damage to the front and side. It had come to rest just at a large tree. Walt peered inside and motioned for Henry. He pulled out his cell phone and began to dial Cady.

"Punk, we found the Bronco..."

His voice faded to Henry as he walked around the vehicle, telling Cady exactly where they were.

"Walt?"

Walt slid the phone back into his pocket and came back around to the driver's side.

"What's up?"

Henry nodded towards the steering wheel.

"Blood."

xxxx

Vic's head lolled against the wall. She was shivering now from the cold water. Her best guess would be that this was some kind basement or cellar. It was cold in here. Too cold to be sitting in a puddle of cold water with no heat source or way to get dry. She closed her eyes. Walt would be looking for her by now. She knew that. She just hoped they could piece something together and find her before this maniac was able to play out whatever plan he had conjured up.

The door opened and her eyes could just make out the figure moving towards her. She knew it was a man. He wasn't small either. The door closed behind him and she heard his footsteps draw near. Boots. It sounded like he was wearing boots. She has resigned herself to another dark and quiet encounter when he flicked on a flashlight and shined it towards her. Her eyes clinched tight as the light blinded her. She had been in total darkness and the sudden light burned.

A large meaty hand extended and touched head where she had a pretty nasty cut. She assumed it was from being run off the road. She jerked her head away. With the wall behind her, she had nowhere to go and the hand was insistent. It continued its search of her face and head. It was far from gentle. Finally the light shifted away.

"Doesn't look too bad. I was afraid you might have a concussion."

Vic's head perked up. She knew that voice. She knew that voice a little too well at the moment.

"Son of a bitch."

xxxx

Henry's dark eyes roved over the scene in a way no one else's could. Walt left him to his work, while Cady and Ferg processed the scene. He pushed his hat up on his head and looked up at the trees. He could hear the distant call of birds.

"Walt."

His eyes flicked away and moved to Henry who was motioning for him

"Find something?"

Henry stood looked at the Bronco.

"I would say someone hit her on the side and pushed her through this stand of trees. If they had been waiting inside the tree line, she would not have seen them until it was too late. There would not have been much time for her to react. They would certainly have the upper hand."

Walt ran his hand over the slight beard on his chin.

"Can you tell what kind of vehicle?"

Henry surveyed the tire tracks.

"I would say it was a truck."

Walt frowned.

"Everyone around here drives a truck."

Henry placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am not finished Walt. And Cady is checking the tire tracks also. We will find her."

"Will it be in time?"

xxxx

"Don't touch me."

Vic jerked her head away again.

"Calm down, Moretti. I was just checking to make sure you weren't gonna drop dead on me."

Jim Wilkins leaned back on his heels and studied her. Her eyes flashed with anger.

"This was you? The whole time?"

He smiled with pride.

"Sure was. Had you two fooled."

"You killed Gorski."

"Yep, that was me, too. Wasn't too hard to lure him here. He still had a thing for you. Not that I blame him. I can understand how you get under a man's skin."

His hand came to rest on her leg, much as it had that night in her cell. Her eyes moved from his face to his hand and then back to his face.

"Why kill Ed? Why even involve him?"

He stood up and grunted as his legs stretched out.

"This here wasn't my original plan. But, things happen and you have to roll with it. They whys and hows aren't that important."

"Is this some kind of fucked up revenge? Still sore because you couldn't nail Walt?"

He huffed.

"Motive isn't always clear cut, Vic. As a police officer, you should know that."

She leaned her head back against the wall and looked up at his bulky figure.

"I thought you were married."

He rubbed his empty finger absently.

"Yeah, well, you were married once too. You know how that goes."

"I can't imagine why a woman would leave you."

She saw the anger that coursed through him then. With two long strides he was in front of her again. Vic felt her body come up off the floor as her back made solid contact with the hard wall. She winced.

"I've told you more than once that mouth is trouble. Walt might tolerate but Walt's not here."

His hand was gripping her neck holding her head in place and forcing eye contact. Vic swallowed and gritted her teeth.

"Not yet."

His grip tightened and she her face reddening at the lack of oxygen. Her own hands were wrapped around his wrist. The anger passed from his face and he loosened his grip. Wilkins leaned in close to her face.

"If he shows up here, I'll kill him. Be careful what you wish for. Hopefully he gives us some time. I've been looking forward to getting to know you better. I would like to understand why so many men find you so irresistible."

He pulled away and let her drop to the floor. She watched the light move to the door and then found herself in blackness again.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

 _Vic was stretched out on the bench on the cabin porch. She was leaned into Walt with her head resting in his lap. His fingers combed through her hair. The soft motion made her feel drowsier than she already did. He had been reading when she had first come out in search of him. She had wordlessly assumed this position. He had set his book aside quickly and was now watching the sunset. Or so she assumed. He was quiet. The sun was sinking down slowly, casting an array of lights across the clouds. Hues of blues and purples were slowly fading to darkness around them. The sounds of night surrounded them like a natural symphony putting on a show. Living in Durant had not afforded views and sounds like this. Out here where it was more remote, it was like a different world._

 _Neither of them had said a word. Vic, herself, was not naturally a quiet person. She had never felt the need to fill empty silence with Walt, though. Not when they were like this. The silence was comfortable and companionable. She had hated silence during her marriage to Sean. It generally meant he was pissed about something. Their silences had always been thick and uncomfortable. Like a lull in the middle of a raging storm that was bound to pick back up when the wind shifted just so. She knew it wasn't all Sean's fault. She had given up on that relationship long before she would admit it. Neither of them had been willing to put in the work. Neither of them had been that invested._

 _Walt's hand stopped its motion. She lifted her eyes up to his. He was looking off in the distance. She could tell he was thinking._

 _"Something wrong?"_

 _Her voice pierced the silence that shrouded them. He slowly shifted his gaze down to her meet hers. In the fading light, his eyes were dark blue like a deep sea._

 _"Nope. Just thinking."_

 _"Yeah, I know that. What about?"_

 _He shifted slightly and let out a soft breath._

 _"I like this."_

 _"This?"_

 _He motioned his hand over them._

 _"Being like this with you. I didn't do enough of this when I was married. I should have taken time to be a better husband."_

 _Vic smiled wistfully._

 _"I wasn't exactly a great wife either, Walt. Live and learn."_

 _"Yep."_

 _He grew quiet but she could tell there was more._

 _"Walt?"_

 _He smiled, knowing she was reading him. His hand resumed it's soft movement through her hair._

 _"You make me feel...complete. I haven't felt that way in a long time."_

 _Vic felt her throat constrict. He wasn't a big talker and he wasn't the best with words, but he could render her speechless when he really spoke his heart and mind. Vic sat up and gave him a smile. A soft, fond smile. He reached up and traced a finger over her lips. She kissed it gently before leaning in to kiss him._

 _"That may be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."_

 _Walt pressed his forehead to hers._

"Wake up!"

Vic felt a light slap against her cheek. She lifted her head and squinted in the low light of a lantern sitting in front of her.

Reality invaded her dream and rushed back to her. She groaned. Her head was throbbing again. She was hungry and needed to use the bathroom.

"Thought for a minute there you had died on me. How's the head?"

Vic frowned.

"It feels like someone caused me to wreck and hit it."

"Funny. Does Walt think you're funny?"

She shifted her eyes away.

"I need to use the bathroom."

He rose and nodded. She heard a metal clang as he set a bucket next to her. She eyed it and then him.

"You're not serious."

"Best I can do."

Vic sighed and stood up, every joint in her body protesting the move.

"Can I have some privacy, at least."

He looked at her for a long minute before turning his back.

"Jesus!"

She muttered it under her breath and did her business as fast as possible. When she was done, he took the bucket out and returned.

"If I bring you food, are you gonna eat it or kick it."

"Eat it."

"Okay, if you play nice, things will be a lot easier."

He rose and left her alone. Some time passed before he returned carrying a sandwich and a cup of water. He watched her in the dim light as she ate. His focus on her was disconcerting. She finished the food and finally met his eyes.

"Something on your mind?"

"People are going to think you jumped bail. You're a cop. You know how to make things look like an accident."

He smiled.

"Hope Walt didn't put his land up."

Vic shook her head.

"They're never going to believe I did this on purpose."

"Maybe. Tell me something. How does a man like Walt Longmire land a woman like you in the first place?"

Vic narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not talking to you about him."

He leaned in closer.

"Oh, I think you will. Why do you think I set all this up? What could possibly be my motive?"

"Jealousy? Knowing you'll never been half the man or Sheriff that he is."

Wilkins expression changed and she knew she had struck a nerve. She plowed on.

"No matter how hard you try, you just never generate the kind of buzz that he does. Everyone knows Walt. How many people know Jim Wilkins? He was the Sheriff of the least populated county in this damn state and he's still more well respected and known than you. That has to burn. Is that why you came after me? You couldn't get him for Tucker Baggett's murder. Because he was innocent, of course. That sucked for you didn't it. You and that crooked ass mayor. He made you look like the dumb ass you are."

Her head jarred against the wall at the force of his hands. He reached into his jacket and produced a knife that looked like something Henry would use. She inhaled sharply when the cold metal of the blade pressed against her throat.

"Bitch."

He spit the word out like it tasted of rot. She willed herself to meet his eyes.

"He's going to kill you."

He pressed the blade harder into her flesh and she felt a sharp sting. Between the blade and the wall, she had nowhere to go. After what seemed like a lifetime but was mere seconds he pulled the knife away from her throat. He jerked a fistful of her hair towards him and severed it with a quick stroke of the knife.

"Ouch."

He laid down the knife and pulled a plastic bag from his pocket. He dropped the hair inside and left her sitting without another word.

xxxx

Walt tossed and turned in his bed. No matter how hard he tried, sleep would not come. How was he expected to rest like everyone told him to do? How could he sleep when he didn't know where she was or what condition she was in? What kind of man would that make him? Walt rose and pulled on his clothes. He found his boots in the living room and pulled them on. He intended to call Jim Wilkins when day broke and see what he had to say about all of this. Cady had said he was making noise about Vic taking off. No one believed that. There was no way she could stage a scene that well. He didn't care what Wilkins said. He pulled on his coat and placed his hat on his head. He wasn't sure where he was going but he couldn't stay in here. He opened the door and stopped before he crossed the threshold. Some had caught his attention. A small something lying on his porch.

An envelope. Plain and white. There was no writing. Walt carefully lifted it, holding it by the edges. He slipped the flap open and a small plastic bag fell into his palm.

Walt felt like had been punched in the stomach.

Hair. Long strands of blond hair.

He tilted his hand this way and that, watching the hair shimmer in the light of the cabin. He knew he needed to call Cady. They would want to run DNA on the hair to see if it was a match. He didn't need DNA. He knew it was hers. He knew whoever had her was taunting him. Games. He had never understood the need for them. He was a straight shooter.

Walt continued to study the small bag in his hand.

He had seen thousands of them. He had seen Vic pull them from her pockets hundreds of time.

It wasn't a run of the mill plastic bag you could pick up at the grocery store.

It was an evidence bag.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

"Dad, it doesn't necessarily prove anything. We'll check it for prints."

Walt paced the office.

"It's a clue, Cady. A strong one at that. This was intentional."

"Who do you think sent it?"

He sighed.

"I'm not sure yet."

"You have some ideas?"

"Nothing concrete."

"So, that's Walt Longmire for you're not going to tell me. I hope you're not considering taking matters into your own hands."

"This is personal, punk."

With that, he turned on his heel and left the office and his daughter frustrated.

His next stop was the Red Pony. He had already talked to Henry on the phone and agreed to meet him at the bar. Henry was already inside waiting for him. Walt ordered a beer and waited until the waitress brought it before he spoke to Henry. Henry watched him as he relayed the story of the bag of hair being left on his porch. Walt paused to take a swallow of his beer. Henry's forehead was creased with thought.

"And you think this was directly aimed at you?"

"Yep, it's a clue. This guy is trying to get my attention."

Henry nodded in understanding.

"It does seem that way. Do you think the person who took Vic did it because of you?"

"I think it's a possibility."

"And this evidence bag?"

"I think it's someone in law enforcement. It's just too strong of a clue, Henry."

"I assume you have told Cady about this."

"Yep."

"Walt?"

"Hmm?"

"You are planning something. What is it?"

Walt shook his head.

"Nothing."

Henry smiled.

"I have known you far too long, Walt. I do not believe you."

"Jim Wilkins comes to mind."

"The Sheriff of Cumberland County."

"Yep, he's hated me for years."

"Hate is one thing. Abducting someone is another."

Walt frowned.

"He's tried to arrest me for a murder I didn't commit and now he's trying to do the same to Vic. He's got an ax to grind, Henry. I heard his wife left him after that mess with Tucker Baggett and the Mayor."

Henry studied Walt.

"You are going after him."

"I'm driving over to talk to him later. He's just a suspect right now. He's the first one who comes to mind when I think of someone who would want to hurt me or Vic. And he has access to evidence bags. I feel like he's baiting me, Henry. He wants a showdown."

"And you are going to give him one."

Walt nodded his head solemnly and stood up.

"If that's what he wants."

"Be careful, Walt."

He smiled at Henry.

"Sure."

xxxx

"What brings you by, Walt?"

Jim Wilkins sat behind his desk, leaned back and looking at ease.

"Just wondering if you've turned up anything about Vic."

Wilkins smiled.

"Now, you know I can discuss ongoing investigations with you. As far as we're concerned, she's a fugitive. I hear Absaroka is treating it as an abduction."

"That's what it is. She was run off the road, Jim. The evidence speaks for itself."

"Evidence that could have been fabricated."

"This wasn't."

"It's going to backfire on your Sheriff if she continues to let civilians poke around potential crime scenes."

Walt looked around the office. One of the things Walt had never liked about the man was that he liked to advertise all of his accomplishments. There wasn't a humble bone in the man's body. He wasn't the kind of man who had gotten into law enforcement to help people. He was the type who liked power.

"Someone sent me something interesting."

"What's that?"

"It looks like a chunk of her hair in a bag."

Wilkins whistled low.

"Pretty heavy handed."

"I thought so. Pretty stupid, too."

"Why is that?"

"The hair was in a police evidence bag. Seemed like an odd choice."

"Could be a warning."

"Or a message."

"A message?"

Walt nodded slowly.

"Yep, a message to me."

"You think all of this is about you?"

"Could be. I certainly have enough enemies. You don't spend as much time in this line of work as we have and not make some enemies."

Wilkins stood up and came around his desk.

"Some more than others. Some who can't keep their noses out of other people's business."

"Right. Well, I guess we're done here."

Wilkins nodded.

"Guess so. You do realize she could have cut her own hair off. Could still be a setup."

Walt shook his head.

"The only setup is Vic for murder."

With that he left the office.

xxxx

"So I had a visitor today."

Vic had a hard time listening. Her stomach was rumbling.

"Don't you want to know who?"

"Santa Claus? The tooth fairy? I give up."

"Walt."

She tried not to react to the sound of his name.

"What no smart ass comment now? Cat got your tongue?"

He shifted so that he was sitting directly in front of her. Closer than Vic was comfortable with.

"I think he might be on to me. Testing the waters so to speak."

"He's going to kill you."

Vic licked her lips. They were dry. He hadn't brought her anything to eat or drink today.

"Says you."

She dropped her eyes away. Wilkins reached out and traced his index finger over her hand. Vic attempted to pull away but he caught her wrist tightly and held it in place. His finger wound it's way across the outside of her hand and down to the ring Walt had only just given her.

"Were you planning to marry him?"

Vic looked down at the ring and then up to Wilkins.

"I still am."

His large fingers closed over the gold of the band and tugged. Vic attempted again to pull away. A sharp pain tore through her finger as he wrenched the ring free. He held it up and studied it. Vic fought the tears that threatened to fall. She refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She gritted her teeth and inhaled heavily.

"This one doesn't look much different than the one I gave my wife...ex-wife years ago. She gave it back after thirty plus years of marriage. Can you believe that? Know why she left me?"

Vic raised her head in defiance.

"I can't imagine."

"She felt I had become vindictive in my pursuit of justice against Walt Longmire. She told me she didn't recognize the man I had become. You do realize that if his wife were alive he wouldn't have given you a second look. At least, not a serious one. Do you ever wonder how his feelings for you compare for his feelings for her."

Vic pulled her bottom lips in between her teeth. Her eyes shifted away.

Wilkins smiled.

"Did I hit a nerve?"

He turned the ring around in his hands and then stuck it in his shirt pocket.

"Hungry?"

Silence.

He rose from the floor and left. A few minutes later, he returned with a sandwich and cup of water. She didn't want to want the food as much as she did but she couldn't help it. Wilkins smiled as she ate. It was a different smile than before. When the last bit of food and water was gone, he slid closer to her. The chain extending from her leg rattled as he bumped it. Vic stiffened at his nearness.

Wilkins slowly extended his hand and brushed it against her cheek. Vic's head jerked at the contact and bumped the wall hard. She winced at both the pain and his touch.

"It doesn't have to be so hard, Vic. It doesn't have to be like this."

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Vic tried to pull away but his hands held her head firmly in place. He released her and leaned back.

"That wasn't so bad, was it? I can make things easier for you if you'll let me."

Vic took a deep breath, trying to steady the emotions running through her. She finally managed to square her shoulders and meet him eye to eye.

"Go to hell."

A hard look came over his face.

"Is he really worth it?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"How is that?"

"You're not half the man that he is."

She didn't see him move so much as feel it. Then his palm strike the side of her face. Vic grunted at the impact. He leaned in again.

"I guess we'll find out, won't we? He's figuring it out. He's a little smarter than I give him credit for. I wonder which would be the most rewarding. You watching him die or him watching you die. Decisions."


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

"We're wasting time."

Walt paced the living room of his cabin like a caged animal ready to pounce.

"No, we are being careful. That is what will keep you and Vic alive. If you are right."

"I'm right, Henry. If I learned anything in all my years as Sheriff, it was to trust my gut."

Henry glanced up at Walt and nodded in agreement.

"You still need a good plan. Jim Wilkins has a second home on his property."

Walt's head cocked to the side.

"Really."

"Yes, it is an older home. It does not appear to be in any use."

"That's probably where he has her. He would need her somewhere close but not too close."

Henry removed his reading glasses and set them down.

"You do realize if you are wrong, this is going to be really bad."

Walt sat heavily on his couch.

"I can't wait any longer, Henry. I know Cady is trying. But, I also know the constraints of the law. She can't move without hard evidence. I can't take the chance that something happens to Vic. It's a risk I'm not willing to take."

He fell silent for a moment before speaking again.

"I asked her to marry me. Did I tell you that?"

Henry shook his head.

"No. She said yes?"

"She did. I wasn't sure but she did."

Henry laid a hand on Walt's shoulder.

"She will be okay, Walt. Vic is strong."

Walt nodded.

"Yeah, she is. But, she's been through a lot. A person can only take so much. I shouldn't have let her out of my sight."

Henry smiled a little.

"Walt, we both know how Vic is. You cannot blame yourself for this."

"Really? Wilkins has an ax to grind with me. He always has. He's doing this to get to me."

"Walt, everything in the world is not your fault."

"That's not important right now. The important thing is getting her back."

Walt stood up and retrieved his rifle. Producing a box of ammunition and his Colt, he set to work on his weapons. Henry rose slowly and watched him.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nope."

"Walt..."

Walt shook his head, cutting off Henry's words.

"There's no reason for you to be involved in this Henry. If something happens, I'll call you and you can let Cady know."

"So you are not telling your daughter, the Sheriff?"

"I've told her what I think. She's trying to find a connection but I'm tired of waiting."

Walt kept his eyes trained on the Colt in his hand.

"Do you plan to kill him?"

Walt slid the gun into his holster and lifted his rifle.

"That depends on what he's done to her."

xxxx

 _Walt was smiling when he opened the cabin door._ _Vic couldn't help but smile back. His happiness was palpable and contagious. It was a side of him no one had really seen in a long time. She brushed by him into the cabin. He closed the door behind her._

 _"Hey."_

 _A typical Walt greeting._

 _He smelled good. She had been able to tell as soon as she was in his presence that he had just showered. The fresh smell of his soap permeated the air. His hair was still slightly damp and curled at the ends, despite the fact he had obviously combed it._

 _"Hey."_

 _She held up a bag._

 _"I brought some..."_

 _He cut her off by pulling her to him and pressing a needy kiss to her lips. Vic's free hand came up to his arm to steady herself. Walt continued to pepper her with kisses while he took the bag of beer she had brought and let it hit the floor with a thump. Vic managed to free her mouth from his._

 _"I thought we were going to talk."_

 _He pulled her towards the couch, his blue eyes as dark as a stormy sea._

 _"I'm not a huge talker."_

 _She laughed against his neck._

 _"There's an understatement."_

 _When his legs hit the back of the couch, he sat, pulling her with him. He pressed his mouth to her neck and shoulders, shoving her leather jacket off. Her breathing was rapid now. Her mouth was next to his ear, showering it with hot puffs of breath every time she exhaled. Walt paused and rested his forehead on her chest. Vic's hands combed through his hair._

 _"It was hard today. Being with you all day and not being able to touch you."_

 _He felt her smile more than he saw it._

 _"Yeah."_

 _Her lips captured his and her hands slid to his face pulling him to her. Walt began to fumble with the buttons of her shirt, trying to access more skin. He felt the last button give and slid it back off her arms. He skimmed his hands over the warm, bare skin, pressing kisses wherever he could. His mouth traced a path down her chest towards her breasts. She inhaled sharply, which served to encourage his current path. His hands found the hem of her tank top and he began to tug it upwards._

 _His motions were cut off by a knock on the door. It was quickly followed by a familiar voice._

 _"Dad?"_

 _He jerked free of Vic._

 _"Shit."_

 _She muttered the curse as she untangled herself from his lap and snatched her shirt off the floor. Jerking it on, she hurriedly buttoned it. Walt ran his hands over his hair in an attempt to make it look like Vic's hadn't just been in it. Clearing his throat, he opened the door just as Vic sat down on the couch. Cady came in smiling._

 _"Hey, Punk."_

 _"Hey, dad. Vic, I thought that was your truck."_

 _Vic smiled and stood up, pulling on her jacket._

 _"Yeah, I just stopped by."_

 _"Work?"_

 _"Always. I'll go. Cady, it was good to see you."_

 _She noticed Walt's eyes cloud over with frustration. He glanced at Cady and then to Vic._

 _"I'll walk you out."_

 _He trailed her to the pickup parked next to his Bronco._

 _"I'm sorry. I didn't know she was coming over."_

 _Vic shook her head._

 _"It's okay, Walt. We'll talk later."_

 _Her eyes met his and then wandered to the cabin. He wanted to kiss her but he hadn't told Cady yet. He didn't want her to find out by seeing something through the window._

 _"I'll see you tomorrow?"_

 _"Yeah."_

Vic opened her eyes almost expecting to see him. The dream seemed so real. All she was met with was darkness. Since her rejection and his ensuing anger, Wilkins had not been back. The side of her face throbbed where he had hit her. It had been a solid strike to the face and she suspected it was red and possibly bruised. He hadn't held back. She moved her leg and watched the chain rattle across the floor with it. She had attempted to release it but it was dark and she had nothing to work with. Her feet were freezing and she really wished he had left her socks on. Vic closed her eyes and then opened them again. When she fell asleep she dreamed. She was having a harder time knowing where the dreams ended and reality began. Her stomach rumbled for food and her mouth was dry from lack of water to drink.

"Come on, Walt. Where are you?"

She mumbled the words to herself. She had no doubt he would find her. Walt always figured things out. He would not let her down. She ran her finger tip over the place where her ring had been. It felt oddly empty. Sean had never given her an engagement ring. She had thought them impractical in her line of work and too expensive for them at the time. He had been content to simply use wedding bands. She still found it unbelievable that Walt wanted to marry her. The thought of it terrified her but she was determined not to be paralyzed by her fears. She hated feeling that way. Her eyes felt heavy. She was so tired. All she wanted to do was curl up and sleep for days.

Maybe when she got home, she would suggest that. They could just lie in bed and be together.

She smiled at her own thoughts. This was exactly the type of thing she would normally roll her eyes at. She had never been the most romantic person. Walt's simple gestures made her feel oddly giddy, though. He never made a big deal out of them.

She pulled her knees up and rested her head on them, allowing her eyes to give in to the urge to close.

xxxx

 _"I hope I didn't interrupt anything important."_

 _Walt smiled at his daughter. She seemed happier these days. They all did._

 _"That's something I want to talk to you about, Punk."_

 _She eyed him curiously._

 _"What's that?"_

 _"Vic wasn't here for work."_

 _"Okkaaay."_

 _"She and I...we're...seeing each other."_

 _Realization had dawned on Cady's face before he finished his sentence and for a long minute she was quiet. When she finally found her voice, it was soft._

 _"I see. So I did interrupt something."_

 _"Yeah, but I needed to tell you this. I didn't want you to find out by accident or through someone else."_

 _She smiled at him softly._

 _"I do appreciate that, dad."_

 _She fell silent again._

 _"Before you say anything, I want you to know that I'm happy. She makes me happy."_

Walt closed the door the Bronco and snapped back to the present. He had sent Henry on his way. He didn't want anyone else risking trouble. This was his score to settle. He thought Henry might go to Cady but hopefully he would have enough of a head start to do what needed to be done.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

"Wake up."

Vic opened her eyes and tried to right her head. Her mind was swimming and she couldn't force it into focus. She could see Walt squatting in front of her, hat pushed back on his head. His hand was on her shoulder shaking her.

"Walt?"

She closed her eyes tightly and then opened them again.

"What took you so long?"

He was talking to her but she couldn't decipher the words. She felt like she was underwater and he was talking to her from the surface.

"Hey!"

He gave her shoulder a sharp tug and she blinked hard.

It wasn't Walt at all. Wilkins was in front of her. He pushed a bottle of water towards her. She fumbled with the cap and spilled some of it over her hands. He shoved a sandwich into her lap.

"Eat. You're delirious."

She was starving but the energy it took to eat and drink seemed monumental. She managed to choke it down and swallowed the entire bottle in a few gulps. Wilkins stood back and watched her.

"For a minute there, I thought you had died one me. It's too soon for that. Where's the fun?"

She managed to raise her head up towards his voice.

"Why are...why are you doing all this? Do you hate Walt this much? Really?"

Her voice sounded raspy and unlike herself.

He started to answer her when she heard a ding. He glanced down at his phone and then shoved it into his pocket.

"Got to run. Don't go anywhere."

He chuckled to himself as he left.

xxxx

Walt had circled the property three times already. He had located the older home. It looked run down but there were signs of recent vehicle activity. He gripped his rifle in his hand as he came closer. Lights on the exterior flashed on.

Motion sensors.

Walt knew he had one real shot at this. If he lost his chance, there was no telling what Wilkins would do to Vic.

It seemed like hours had passed. He had seen nothing to indicate anyone was in the house. Walt managed to find a blind spot where there were no light and approached cautiously. There were no vehicles and the interior was dark. He tugged on a window. It was locked. He carefully made his way around the house finding no easy entry. He still had not seen any movement. Walt pulled out his cell phone and typed a text to Cady.

Wilkins at work?

He hoped she would understand what he needed her to do.

Walt leaned against the house in the dark waiting. His phone finally lit up. He read the screen.

Deputy says on call near cty line.

Pocketing his phone, he took the butt of his rifle and struck the window he was crouched next to. The sound echoed across the night but he heard nothing else following that. Releasing the window latch, he slid it up and hoisted himself through.

The house was as dark inside as it was outside. He slowly made his way through the house. Doubt was beginning to creep in. Maybe he had been wrong about this. He hoped not now that he had committed himself to breaking and entering. It seemed vacant. He cleared the last room and sighed.

She had to be here.

Walt moved back to the first room he had entered and started again.

On the third room, he paused.

The bookcase.

It looked out of place on that wall. Setting his rifle down, he heaved the bookcase to the side. Behind it was a door. He smiled to himself. Why hide a door unless you had something to hide behind it. He turned the knob and grunted.

Locked.

Walt slid a lock picking kit from his pocket and set to work. His mind briefly flashed to Branch.

After a few tries, the knob turned. He pushed the door open and stepped into the darkness.

At first, he was met with silence as he descended a set of stairs. A basement.

"Vic?"

He listened but heard no verbal response.

"Vic?"

Faintly, he heard something. Not a voice. It sounded almost like metal. Pulling out his flashlight, he scanned the room.

In one corner, there was a figure on the floor leaned against the wall.

"Vic!"

Walt crossed the room and knelt in front of her. Her head was bent forward.

"Vic, can you hear me?"

Slowly, she lifted her head, her dirty hair falling away from her face. Her eyes met his but were vacant. It was like she didn't see him. Walt touched her face gently. She winced at his touch and he felt a new rage growing from deep inside his gut. She closed her eyes and then opened them again.

"You're not real."

Vic could not believe her own eyes and she knew it. She knew it was Wilkins. It seemed so real but it wasn't.

"I am real, Vic. It's me."

His voice was so soft it wrapped her mind in warmth.

She shook her head in disbelief.

"Walt?"

Relief flooded him. Her state of mind was scaring him.

"Yep."

He smiled softly.

"Let's get you out of here before he comes back."

"Chain."

She pulled on the chain around her ankle and frowned.

Walt studied it.

"I don't have a key."

He pulled his Colt.

"Cover your ears."

Vic ducked her head away and pressed her hands over her ears. Still, the two shots Walt fired into the chain reverberated through her.

"Can you stand?"

"I don't know."

He took her hands and pulled her up. Her legs gave out and he caught her, steadying her.

"I don't...I don't have any shoes."

Walt glanced down at her bare feet.

"I'll help you."

Steadily, he began walking her towards the door. She groaned when she saw the stairs.

"Come on. You can do it."

Rifle in one hand and his other arm around Vic, they made their way up step by step.

"Where is he?"

"I'm not completely sure."

His eyes scanned the room as they came from the final step. He could hear her breathing rapidly and concern gnawed at him.

"It's a walk to the truck, Vic."

"I'm just so tired."

He squeezed her arm.

"We'll get there. Let's take it one step at a time."

Walt led her to the window he had come in. He leaned her on the wall.

"I'll go first and help you down. Okay?"

She nodded. Walt handed her the rifle and slid through the window. As soon as his boots hit the ground he turned.

"Come on."

"Well, I was not expecting company tonight."

Walt stopped and his eyes met Vic's through the window. He turned slowly.

"Jim."

The Sheriff of Cumberland County stood there in full uniform with his sidearm drawn and trained on Walt.

"Howdy, Walt. Imagine my surprise when one of my deputies said your daughter was trying to find me. Made me wonder, you know."

He motioned at Walt's holster.

"I'll take that."

Walt hesitated.

"Don't be stupid, Walt."

Slowly, he pulled the Colt free and held it up for Wilkins to see.

"Toss it."

Walt's mind was still churning and trying to formulate a plan. He could try and get off a shot before Wilkins fired on him. It was risky. If he went down, Vic wasn't in a condition to defend herself.

Wilkins still had his eyes trained on Walt when the crack of a gunshot shattered the silence.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

Walt jerked at the unexpected crack of a gunshot. For a second, he thought it was all over for him and then for Vic. But he was still alive. He hadn't been shot.

An odd expression came over the face of Jim Wilkins. He looked down to a small red stain on his uniform shirt. In the distance, Walt heard the wail of sirens. He took a step away and turned. Vic still stood in the window of the house. She had the rifle in a death grip and it was still aimed. Wilkins went down on one knee and then collapsed on the ground. Walt holstered his gun as he knelt over the fallen sheriff. The single rifle shot had hit him right in the heart. Walt checked his pulse.

He was already dead.

His eyes were still staring blankly at the sky, mouth slightly opened in surprise.

Walt rose and extended his hand. Vic lowered the rifle and handed it to him through the window. Before he could say anything to her, she slumped to the floor.

Cars began pulling up and Walt realized it was both Absaroka and Cumberland Counties. He was already back inside the house lifting Vic. Her eyes rolled slightly in her head as she slumped against his chest. Once he had her outside, he struck out a course for the Bronco.

"Dad!"

He heard Cady's voice ring out. He paused.

"Wilkins is dead."

He nodded towards the large figure lying on the ground. Cady's eyes flashed over to him and then back to her father.

"You're both going to have to give statements."

"She has to get to the hospital."

Cady nodded.

"An ambulance is on the way."

He carried Vic over to the Bronco and set her carefully in the seat. Her eyes opened and settled on him.

"I shot him."

"Yep, damn good shot, too."

She nodded her head slowly.

"He was going to kill us both."

"He can't hurt anyone now."

She rested her head against the seat and closed her eyes.

"Really just want to sleep."

Walt reached out and brushed her hair back from her face.

"An ambulance is coming. You need to be checked out."

"Hungry."

The word was barely a murmur. Walt could hear the ambulance now. He tugged at Vic

"Vic, come on. Let's get you to the paramedics."

She sat quietly while they took all her stats and checked her over. Someone produced a cutter and freed her of the metal still around her ankle. It felt oddly liberating to see it fall away. When Cady finally came over, they were arguing.

"I don't need to go to the damn hospital. I need to go home."

Walt stood with his hand on his hips and his jaw set.

"You need medical treatment."

"Says the man who got stabbed and went home."

Cady had to suppress a smile.

"How is she?"

The question was directed at the paramedic.

"Dehydrated and she needs to eat but nothing a few days of R& R won't fix. "

"Just take me home, Walt."

He sighed and turned to Cady.

"She's refusing to go to the hospital."

"Sounds familiar."

He frowned.

"Cady, help me."

Cady held up her hands.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this. We're going to need statements but it can wait a day or so."

"Okay."

He turned back to Vic, who had closed her eyes again.

"I guess we're going home then."

She could hear the dissatisfaction in his voice and this time didn't fight the smile.

"You're amused."

Cady shook her head.

"I think it's about time you met your match."

xxxx

Vic groaned and rolled over in the bed onto her back. Walt sat on the bed beside her, hand on her arm.

"Vic, wake up."

She forced her eyes to open.

"What?"

He smiled at her grumpiness.

"You need to eat something."

The mention of food reminded her how hungry she was. Walt had been adamant about her eating slowly. She knew he was right and she would only get sick if she gorged herself. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and yawned.

He stood up and placed a tray of soup across her lap.

"God that smells good."

"Henry brought it by. He swears by his chicken noodle soup."

She smiled as she took a bite.

"I'll have to tell Henry thank you."

Walt sat back down and watched her eat. Her hands were still shaky. He knew it would take some time before she was back to normal both mentally and physically.

"If you're feeling better later, we need to go to the station and give our statements."

Vic swallowed and swiped at her mouth with a napkin.

"We don't have to go to Cumberland County."

He shook his head.

"They agreed to let Absaroka take the statements."

"Good. That'll be easier."

"That seems to be the consensus."

He grew quiet. Vic finished off the soup and moved the tray aside.

"What is it?"

He leaned back against the headboard.

"I want you to let me take you by and let Dr. Weston check you out."

"Walt…"

"Please do this for me if nothing else. I know you're not hurt but just let him give you the once over and make sure. Please."

Vic sighed.

"Fine, I'll go."

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Thank you."

She elbowed him softly in the side.

"You remember this moment the next time you get hurt."

He smiled.

"Promise."

xxxx

Vic scribbled her signature across the statement she had written out for Cady.

"I hope this is the last time I have to do this."

Cady smiled and took the paper from her.

"Me too."

She rose slowly.

"Sorry you've been short-handed through all this. I should be back next week."

Cady shook her head.

"There's no rush, Vic. We've got it handled. Dad mentioned you stopped by the hospital."

"Yes, to appease your father."

Cady laughed softly.

"It would be nice if he followed his own advice."

"You're telling me."

"Everything checked out with the doctor then?"

"Yeah, they took some blood work but everything seems to be fine. Mostly."

They left Cady's office. Walt rose from Vic's chair where had been sitting talking to Ferg.

"Done."

"Yeah. You?"

"Yep? Ready to go then?"

Vic nodded her head.

"Yeah, let's go home."

xxxx

Walt came in from the porch. His eyes scanned the room. She must be in the bedroom.

He found her curled up on her side asleep. Walt frowned slightly. All she had done since she had been home was sleep. Her appetite had begun to wane and he knew she was getting back to where she need to be. But, she never seemed to get enough sleep. He had expected her to be plagued by nightmares and had already encouraged her to talk as much as she needed to about her experience. He had learned a hard lesson after the Chance Gilbert situation and he would not make that mistake again.

He lay down next to her on the bed and propped his head up on his hand to watch her. The soft sound of her breathing comforted him. Being here without her had been nothing short of torture when Wilkins had taken her. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully enough. There had been the odd wake up with bad dreams but not what he had anticipated.

He lowered his head to the pillow and continued watching her until his own eyes drifted closed.

When he opened them again, she was watching him.

"Hey, sleeping beauty."

He smiled.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Cady called earlier. The murder charges against you have officially been dropped. They found a burner phone when searching Wilkins' place and linked it back to Gorski. She also gave me this when we were at the station."

He pulled her ring from his pocket and held it out. She took it and turned it around in her hands.

"He took it."

She slid it back onto her finger. Walt started to speak when the house phone rang. He rose from the bed and picked up the cordless. A minute later, he came into the bedroom and held out the phone to Vic.

"Hello?"

"Deputy Moretti, this is Dr. Weston. How are you feeling?"

"Better. A little tired."

"I was wondering if you could come by the hospital later. There is something in your test results I would like to speak to you about in person."

xxxx

Walt trailed Vic into the hospital waiting room. A few minutes later, Weston came bustling in.

"Deputy, thanks for coming by. This way please."

Walt took a seat as Vic shrugged and followed the doctor into a quiet area.

He turned to her and smiled.

"I could have told you this over the phone, I suppose, but I needed to give you a prescription."

A furrow appeared between her brows.

"What's wrong, Doc?"

"When we took your blood, I ordered a full battery just to make sure everything was good. It included a pregnancy test. It came back positive."

Vic stared at him for a long moment.

"That's…that's not possible. I mean…we tried for quite a while and we were told there were possible fertility issues."

Weston shrugged.

"Sometimes these things take time, Deputy. Here's a prescription for prenatal vitamins and you need to schedule an ultrasound soon."

She stood in silence as he hurried off.

Vic walked slowly into the waiting room where Walt sat looking anxious.

"Everything alright?"

She stared at him, still stunned from the news. Walt shifted from one foot to the other.

"Vic?"

"Uh..yeah. It's fine. I…uh…I'm…pregnant."

Walt's mouth dropped open slightly.

"What?"

"Pregnant. I'm pregnant."

"He's sure."

"Yeah, he is. I don't know how but…it's…we're having a baby."

End


End file.
